King of Thieves
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Just after Marian arrives, Regina runs into the forest, seeing her chance at happiness disappear in a flash, only to stumble across an infuriating thief who quickly worms his way under her skin and changes her entire world. But the thief has secrets, that once uncovered could destroy that world and everything in it. Queen/OC/Outlaw Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time

A/N: Please review. This is just an idea that popped into my head. Let me know if I should continue it. This may suck but please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Just after Marian arrives, Regina runs into the forest, seeing her chance at happiness disappear in a flash, only to stumble across an infuriating thief who quickly changes her world. But the thief has secrets, that once uncovered could destroy that world and everything in it. Queen/OC/Outlaw Read and Review!

Regina ran out of the diner and out into the street. Emma called after her but she barely heard it. The former queen ran, as fast as her legs could go in high heeled boots, towards her vault. Finally reaching the door, she stopped to catch her breath, looking up at the crypt of her father. Without a second thought, she ran past it, out into the forest, far from Storybrooke, far from the pity filled gazes, far from the man who was breaking her heart.

It felt she'd run for hours before she collapsed on a fallen tree, shaking with cold and sobbing her heart out for what she saw as her last chance at happiness. She knew that Robin would choose to stay with his wife. Who would choose the evil queen of a young maiden?

She was freezing, but she didn't want to go home. They would find her and try to "comfort" her. It was all their fault, always their fault. Her chest hurt, her eyes hurt, her feet were numb and her head was throbbing. Regina Mills had been broken before, many times before. Pain was nearly a comfort, and loneliness, an old friend. For a moment, she'd had it, happiness. She'd had it but for a fleeting moment before it was snatched from her grasp once again. And all of because those blasted Charmings. First it was Snow, then it was that idiot daughter of hers. They just didn't know how to stop and think about the consequences of their actions.

"M'lady?" She turned quickly, readying her magic for a fight. For a moment, she thought it was Robin, but quickly realized that the voice speaking was much deeper. A man who strongly resembled the same one who'd broken her heart hours ago, stepped out of the shadows. He was strikingly handsome with a heart stopping smile and extremely long silky black hair. He wore jeans and a black leather jacket with a bow strapped to his back and no quiver. He scratched his meager facial hair with a confused expression. "Are you alright, M'lady?" He had an accent like Robin's except his was much thicker and more refined, if that was possible.

"I'm fine." Regina sniffed. "Go away."

"It is rather cold tonight. I would not to leave a woman alone to face the elements." He smirked.

"Go away." Regina said, low and threatening.

"I don't think so, Love. It would appear neither one of us is going anywhere tonight." He folded his arms. He was silent...for about 5 seconds before saying "So,tell me the name of the complete ass who would reduce such a woman to tears."

"Why do you care? Who the hell are you anyway?" Regina snapped.

"Roman, formerly of Locksley. The King of Thieves." He stood up and bowed deeply at the waist.

She scoffed. "Locksley. Ever heard of Robin Hood?"

"That. Guy." Roman sighed. "He's a fool, he is. Calls himself a thief and steals from the rich but gives to the poor. Now, if I steal something, it's because I wanted it. What's the point of stealing it you were going to give it to someone else?" He suddenly smiled. "Now, if its for a lovely damsel then I could see the problem."

"Will you please just go away?" Regina sighed.

"Did you miss my whole beginning statement, love?"

"You're starting to annoy me. Do you know what I do to imps like you that piss me off?" She turned to face him but he was gone. She frowned before turning around, only to find the man sitting on a log in front of her, a smug grin plastered across his face. She glared fiercely at him.

"It's so cute how you scrunch your little nose like a wittle bunny rabbit when you get mad, your majesty. Nowhere near as good as I look at any time but, if you work hard, you could have potential."

"What if I roast you alive and scar that pretty face?" Regina asked with an evil queen-like

smirk.

"Then I shall beguile you with my charm and wit. Listen, I must tell you that I am quite a narcissist and it is quite freezing outside. So, what do you say we continue this conversation somewhere warm and preferably has some type of alcoholic beverage." He smiled, white teeth shining brightly in the semi darkness.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Is it working?" He smirked and offered her his hand.

She ignored it and stood up. "Look, I had just had my heart broken-"

"Then please identify a better way to piss off Hood than being seen in the company of a devilishly handsome man like myself? Besides, what takes away troubles better than alcohol and a listening ear?"

"You know that I am the Evil Queen." She said.

"Then this..." He unsheathed a black sword that she hadn't realized he'd been wearing. "Must belong to you."

"It is!" She snatched it and examined it, finding her initials carved into the hilt. "You are a thief."

"I told you that. I am the King of thieves if you wish to be correct and I am sure that you can already tell that as well as narcissistic, I am quite arrogant and I have stolen from many a King or Queen in my time. I stole the dragon scales off Maleficent's back. One of my greatest accomplishments it was."

"Shut up and keep the damn sword." Regina snapped. "I think I do need a drink after talking to you." He grinned in return and bowed again. She sighed.

"Would you like for me to kick Robin Hood's ass?" Roman asked loudly, leaning towards a giggling Regina and nearly falling out of his chair.

"I would love for that to happen." Regina covered her mouth as she fell into a fit of giggles and hiccuped. "But he has a whole band of Merry Men to protect him."

"I got a-a-a band too. We play on Tuesdays!" They both burst out laughing ridiculously at the stupid joke.

They were currently completely wasted at the Rabbit Hole bar. Roman had ordered a round of shots after Regina had begrudgingly told him about what happened at Granny's. She had no idea why she wanted to trust this asshole, why she didn't fry this thief at once. Something stayed her hand, perhaps curiosity. He certainly seemed to make things interesting and it was nice to forget about Robin for a while.

"What do you say we blow this- this- what in bloody hell is the name of this establishment?" He asked with glazed over eyes.

Regina nodded dumbly and stood up before immediately falling back into her chair. She burst out laughing as he tried to help her up, though he was just as unsteady as her.

"Regina!" She covered her ears at the sudden scream of her name and felt hands fighting over the grip on her arm. Roman refused to let go and she scowled at Emma.

"What?" She demanded in a slurred voice yet still commanding tone.

"Who's this? What happened? Are you drunk?" Emma demanded. She looked between the two giggling adults. "You know what, i'm taking you home. Let's go."

"Bye Roman, see you tomorrow." She waved at the thief as she was half carried half dragged outside.

"What the hell, Regina? Robin and I have been looking for you for hours." Emma complained as she shoved Regina into her bug. She walked around to her door and growled when she saw purple smoke filling her car.

Regina looked up at her mansion, grinning like an idiot before moving to unlock the door. She growled when she couldn't get the key in. Then a smirk lit up her face as her drunken brain quickly found another solution to the problem. She tossed the key over her shoulder and blasted the door off its hinges with a well placed fireball. "Home sweet home." She grinned, shrugging out of her coat and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. After a few falls, her shoes followed. She had to crawl up the staircase after nearly face planting several times. Finally, she made it to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Regina?!" Emma called upstairs. It was morning and she and Mary Margaret were coming to check on the mayor.

"Look at the door, Emma. What happened?" Mary Margaret said, looking at the splinters of wood and the pieces of the door leading the way inside the home. Regina's coat and shoes were all over the floor, one shoe was sitting perfectly in the sink which both mother and daughter found odd. Emma took the lead as they walked up the stairs and peeked into Regina's room.

The mayor was curled up beneath the covers of her monstrous bed, sound asleep. Passed out would probably be more accurate.

Emma turned to her mother. "She's fine." There was a heavy thud and the sound of retching reached their ears. "No, she's not."

Mary Margaret made her way into the bathroom after her stepmother and held her hair back as she threw up. Emma leaned against the doorway, not exactly sure what else to do.

Regina remained crouched in front of the toilet even after she'd finished throwing up. "What. The. Hell."

"You got drunk last night if you're wondering what's going on." Emma said.

Regina flinched and covered her ears. "Stop talking so loudly." She whispered and stood up to wipe her mouth and brush her teeth. She walked back to the bed and dived beneath the sheets. "Go away." She whispered.

"What happened to the door?" Mary Margaret asked, rubbing soothing circles into the brunette's back.

"I couldn't get my key into the door." Regina grumbled, covering her throbbing head. "Ugh! I'm going to kill that thief."

"What thief? Robin?"

"No." Regina said, her stomach turning at the thought of the man. He was probably home, with his wife and son, enjoying being a family again. She smiled to herself, for her foolishness, thinking that she could actually have a happy ending. "His name was Roman. He's from Locksley too, like Robin, and he's a thief."

"That guy who tried to shoot me with a bow without any arrows last night?" Emma asked, making Regina's head pound painfully.

"You're talking too loud." She said. "And yes. The bow is magical so he probably doesn't need them. I sensed the magic on it last night and I'm pretty sure where he stole it from."

"More thieves?" Emma said with a sigh, earning a scowl from the bedridden mayor. Mary Margaret rose to get her some aspirin and water. "I'm sorry, Regina." Emma said. "I know I messed up your happy ending and I am so sorry about it. I just thought I was saving a life. I didn't think-"

"Exactly." Regina interrupted. "You didn't think. Even the people in this world know you're not supposed to mess with anything in the past or you could damage the future. And yet, you still brought Marian back. You did cost me my happy ending, and I pretty much hate you right now. As much as I want to hurt you…" She sighed, fighting back the boiling anger and hurt within her. "I just want to be left alone."

Emma simply nodded meekly and turned to leave, passing her mother. Regina took the aspirin and sent her away in a similar fashion. Mother and daughter looked back up at the house as the door was magically repaired and a green shine covered the mansion, revealing the magical barrier that Regina had put up.

"I messed up, Mary Margaret." Emma sighed.

"You couldn't leave Marian to die."

"I still didn't have to bring her through the portal with me."

"Then Robin probably would've never met Regina in the first place. Stop wishing for things to be different. There's nothing you can do about it now. We just have to have hope that Regina and Robin can work this out." Mary Margaret said, putting an arm around her.

Emma sighed again. "I hope that you're right."

"I usually am." Mary Margaret laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina didn't leave her house for three days, instead choosing to sleep or cry about her lost opportunity at happiness. Robin came by several times, but with her shields up, he couldn't even touch the house. He called to her, apologized, told her he loved her, begged her to let him back in, but she ignored him. She was a villain and villains don't get happy endings. On the third night she chanced a walk in the forest since the music and serenity of nature always helped her think. She was not all surprised to suddenly find a familiar man walking next to her the deeper into the woods she walked.

"What do you want? Come to get me drunk again?" Regina asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Roman, now dressed in some kind of skintight leather vest, leather pants and tall boots of similar make, still equipped with his bow and her sword, simply shrugged as he walked with her. He was strangely silent and she raised an eyebrow.

"No infuriating remark?"

"Sometimes, silence serves its purpose just as well." He smirked. "It's about time you rose from the dead, don't you think?"

"No thanks to you."

"Honestly, I expected to see Regina, not this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the little leash that this town keeps you attached to. You are in pain, yes, but we have all loved and lost. I have heard tale after tale of the great evil queen, a powerful and beautiful sorceress. The woman I have seen for the past few days is not that woman and quite frankly, I was a little disappointed. You may no longer be evil, but neither are you the weak little pet of this pathetic town. You break your back day after day trying to prove yourself to these people, and for what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"To be a better person for my son." Regina answered without hesitation.

"Your son, hmm. Your son who has done nothing but push you to the side for the great Savior? You have saved their lives more times than I can count and all you received was a little hug from your son and the first spot on the suspects list the next time something else goes wrong. Have you ever tried to simply be a good person, rather trying to prove it every second of every day. What life would that be?"

"You followed me out here to tell me something I already knew?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps. I am simply trying to figure why a woman like you would bow to such stupidness."

"I bow to no one." She said with low intensity that made him smile.

"Kitty has claws." He smirked. She blasted him backwards into the bushes with a sudden and well placed fireball. He, to her surprise, got back up and dusted himself as though nothing had happened. "Shoot me as many times as you desire, your majesty. I cannot die, believe me I've tried."

"You were cursed?" She asked.

"Nasty bit of business concerning the imp, Rumplestiltskin. Alas, it cannot be helped." He shrugged. "Shall we continue our walk and you can continue to gaze at my dashing looks, ravishing me with those lovely brown eyes?"

"You're full of it, and an asshole." She continued walking and he snickered as he joined her.

"Tell me, your majesty, how would you like to experience true freedom?"

"How so?"

"Can you swim?"

"Why?"

He smirked. "Nothing of concern. Anyways, if you will allow me to, I can lead to my band. We usually only play on Tuesdays but sometimes we play on Thursdays too."

She laughed at the foggy memory of the the stupid joke. "A queen among a band of cut purses and thieves?"

"A Queen of cut purses and thieves." He corrected.

"You would have me as your queen?"

"Of course, if you do not mind my god like handsomeness to overshadow your beauty."

"Are you serious when you say stuff like that?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, as though the answer was obvious. He lead her deeper into the uncharted parts of the forest surrounding Storybrooke. They were both silent most of the way, Regina's curiosity was mostly the cause. She'd never been this far into the woods before. "Please do excuse the mess." Roman smirked as they stepped out into a large clearing. There were four large trees arranged in a tight circle. Roman had to point out the massive treehouse that was hidden inside, otherwise it couldn't be seen unless you knew what you were looking for. He lead her to the base of one of the trees and she spotted a symbol carved into the wood. It depicted an uppercase G with three vertical lines beneath it.

"Ladies first." He said as he pulled aside some vines to reveal a ladder.

"Hell no, you first." Regina said.

He laughed, deeply and heartily before shaking his head and starting to climb. "Try not to get too distracted by my ass, love." He called over his shoulder as he nimbly made his way upward.

Regina rolled her eyes and simply poofed herself into the treehouse. It was gorgeously furnished, almost like a penthouse rather than a treehouse. Roman grunted as he pulled himself up, smiling when he found her already there and looking around with wide eyes.

"Tell me you didn't steal anything from Storybrooke." She whispered in awe.

"No. That's too close to home. Boston is very upset though." He smirked. "May I offer you a drink?" He walked up to a refrigerator and pulled it open. She found that it didn't need electricity because the thing was radiating with magic, most of the house was. He handed her a glass of scotch.

"Why are you always trying to get me drunk?" She asked.

"Maybe you're more fun then." He sat down on the other side of the couch and relaxed into the back. "Everyone will be back right about...now."

Laughter was heard as a dark haired woman entered the room, a dark bag strung over her shoulder. She froze upon seeing Regina. Another woman who closely resembled her but with much shorter hair climbed in after her, followed by a man with dark skin. They all wore black leather like their leader. About 15 more people followed the first three. They dropped their bags and stepped back as Roman went to inspect what his guild of thieves had brought for him.

"Excellent haul." He pulled out a small pouch and tied it at his waist. "Divvy it up and head down for practice."

Regina watched silently as they did as they were told, all of them dividing the stolen goods, choosing their prizes and promptly disappearing.

"Regina." Roman said. "This is my second." He clasped the dark skinned man on the back. "This is Arhmand. Arhmand, meet her royal highness, Regina."

"Not a queen." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

Arhmand dipped his head respectfully. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"A gentleman among thieves." She praised with raised eyebrows.

"Not all of us are as maddeningly stupid as our king." Arhmand winked at her and she found herself oddly relaxed in his presence.

"These lovely ladies are my best snipers." Roman continued with the introductions. "But they also possess a good amount of magic. Meet Cayla and Tara." Cayla appeared to be the one with the long hair while Tara had hers cut short. Cayla was also the more amiable of the two who were obviously sisters. Tara was slower to warm up to the former mayor, that is until they discovered that they had fought on the same side against Snow White's army.

Roman's small council welcomed her with open arms and more alcohol. She briefly wondered how they got anything done when all they did was drink and play around. Yet even slightly buzzed, each of them possessed a certain grace and swagger that she found she liked. Roman remained a complete asshole that made her want to wring his neck every time he spoke, but Arhmand met him head on with a quick wit and tireless tongue. Cayla was mostly content to listen and Tara was more than happy to talk.

"It looks about time for you to be getting home, your majesty." Roman said. Regina stirred next to him, stretched out on his couch, her bare feet in his lap.

"What?" She groaned sleepily.

"The sun is up." He said.

She slowly sat up, her head once again pounding. Roman brought her her jacket and scarf while she groggily put on her shoes. Her mind was too fogged to do any thinking, or she would've laid back down since there was nothing waiting for her at home but an empty house.

"Come, your majesty." Roman said. "It's time to get you home."

She barely registered his words or the fact that she was being picked up. She found herself in her bedroom a moment later and then she was being tucked into bed. "Sleep tight, my queen." were the last words she heard before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review to tell me what you think! For all those keeping up with my other stories, I'll be sticking with the Once Upon a Time stories for a little bit. But again, whichever story gets a lot of reviews then I'll update that one ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin walked slowly up to the great mansion and knocked on the door. "Regina?" He called when she didn't answer the door. He tried calling her on her cell phone but got no answer. With a sigh, he decided to take a walk to clear his head and ended up walking through a part of the forest that he didn't recognize. The path he walked didn't even look fresh, and the sounds of of fighting made him rush forward. What he saw, made him stop dead in his tracks.

Regina, dressed in nothing more than a corset and tights, was battling two other dark haired women, firing fireball after fireball with a skill and grace that he had never seen her display, not even when she was protecting Henry. Her movements were fluid and precise. She was even smiling as she countered their magic with her own. There were others watching the battle, about 20, maybe more people. They were situated on platforms in the trees.

Regina was in her element, using her craft that she'd spent most of her life perfecting. It had been almost a month since she'd taken the advice of the Self proclaimed King of Thieves and started doing what she wanted. She'd never felt this good since she became queen. Roman was still a complete asshole that she couldn't stand, but his guild of thieves were loyal, adventurous, fearless, everything she wasn't or used to be. She'd wasted so much time on Storybrooke and trying to prove herself to those idiots that she'd forgotten to live her life the way she desired. Spending time with the guild had sharpened and strengthened her magic to new heights, her body was becoming leaner and stronger, and she was learning to maintain her patience and to think clearly without getting frustrated. She was becoming a better person simply by being one instead of trying to prove it 24/7.

"Regina!" Robin called, readying his crossbow and racing towards her.

Regina cursed as she barely ducked a fireball and sent a bolt of electricity at the other women. "Hold!" She called. "Robin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am **I **doing here? I've been coming to your house every day at this time for the past week to talk to you and you've been here? With these thieves?!" Robin exclaimed, noticing the mark carved into the great tree.

"Really?" Regina rolled her eyes. "You're calling someone else a thief?"

"I own up to it. What would a queen want with this rabble?"

"She wants to be free." Robin turned to face Roman as he approached. Regina simply rolled her eyes again.

"Roman." Robin growled.

"You know each other?" Regina asked, curiously. "Met at a tavern or something?"

"Yes, called our mother's womb." Roman smirked as he crossed his arms.

"This is my idiot brother." Robin said.

"You never told me you had a brother." Regina said, looking at Robin.

"We've never seen eye to eye." said the bristling man.

"To put it mildly." Roman looked at her. "I liked to steal things...from everyone. He was pretty adamant about giving the things we worked so hard to steal, away. And as you know, I did not care for such."

"Because you have no honor." Robin snapped.

"Still the honorable thief?" Roman asked. He rolled his eyes in a very Regina-like way and turned to leave. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow, Regina."

"No! You promised to show me how to make a replica of something." Regina said.

He unsheathed the black sword and handed it to her. Then opened his palm and another black sword appeared in his grasp. "Try it tonight and return tomorrow."

Regina sighed and made the sword disappear. With a growl of annoyance, she started back to town, Robin following at her heels.

"Are you going to explain?" Robin asked.

"Explain what?" Regina snapped.

"Why the hell you were with **him**?"

"Because he found me the night you went back to your wife!" She screamed, whirling on him. He looked stunned. "He found me, crying and shaking as my last chance at happiness crumbled into dust! If he had not pissed me off so much, I would be sitting at home right now, thinking how pathetic I was. I don't need you for a happy ending. I'll make my own."

"Isn't that how all of this started?"

"No, I wanted to take everyone else's happy endings. Big difference." Regina turned and started walking again.

He grabbed her wrist and she stopped, but didn't turn around. "I am so sorry, Regina. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you, I love you. I was just happy to see Marian."

"And you choose me?" She laughed, yanking her hand free. "You and I both know that no matter how much you love me, you'll go back to her because of Roland. We both know that an Evil Queen doesn't fit in the pretty family picture. So please, if you're done ruining my magic lesson and rupturing my emotional state, please leave me alone."

"So you trust him more than me. This 'freedom' of yours?" Robin asked.

"He just pointed out some things that made a lot of sense to me." Regina huffed, creating a spell to protect her feet.

"What might those be? Breaking a promise to your child?"

"A promise that he knew I couldn't keep in the first place!" She roared. "Do not presume to know me or Henry. He knew that my magic could hurt people, that's the only reason he made me promise. Now, when I'm here, the only one I want to hurt anyway is your idiot brother and he can't die so I can and do shoot him with as many fireballs as I want."

"Can't die?"

"Some kind of spell that I never learned." She waved her hands in exasperation. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I just wanted to apologize and to tell you that there is a situation."

"What?" Regina paused, curious.

"There was an attack on the Merry Men."

"Was Roland hurt?" She turned to face him then, eyes bright with concern.

"No, he is fine. But some of the Men were injured."

"And now, you need to know who attacked them." Regina sighed. "Well, my magic is pretty worn out, go talk to the Imp."

"I would if I could find him." Robin said. "Please, Regina."

"Tell Swan."

"There's nothing she can do. The men were attacked by people, people who couldn't be hurt. One said that one man had a dozen arrows in his chest and didn't fall."

"That sounds like a spell my mother used to use." Regina murmured, as she sped up. "I'm weak right now. Maybe tomorrow."

"No, now."

She froze. "Was that a command thief?"

"Um...no."

"Good answer, now good bye." She magically transported herself back to her house, only to find Roman already there, sitting neatly on her kitchen counter. "What the hell?"

"I did use the door this time." He smirked.

"I'm sure you did." She turned to go into the living room and he followed, still smirking. "What are you so smug about?"

"Perhaps seeing my dear older brother put me in a good mood. How's about a drink?" He produced a bottle of brandy and two glasses in his hands.

"Every time I see you, you're trying to get me drunk."

"Loosens the lips, love." He placed the glasses on the coffee table and was unscrewing the lid when she suddenly blasted him through the staircase and magically caught the bottle before it could hit the floor.

"The point of that unnecessity was?" He asked, picking himself up and repairing her stairs.

She poured the brandy. "Robin's camp was attacked and Roland could've been hurt."

"What could you have done?"

"Helped? Saved them?"

"And received a meager amount of appreciation in return, except perhaps for the little one. I'm sure little Roland would love to see you again. Maybe a death glare from Marian, a sad look from Robin that made you wish you were still together." He made a disgusted face.

"You don't believe in having a soulmate?" She asked, sipping her drink.

"I don't believe in having my life chosen for me."

"I can attest to that."

"I know." He said absently. "I've heard your tale. A bit dull though."

"Dull?"

"An evil queen that can murder an entire village but fails to capture the princess of self righteousness, Snow White. You never wanted to kill her or I'm sure you would have, with little effort." He smirked. "I always knew you had a soft spot for the annoying Charmings."

Regina said nothing before knocking back her brandy. "I might become an alcoholic if I keep hanging out with you."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes and knocked back his own. "Anyways, about this attack...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Give us commands." Roman said. "Tell us what you need and we shall see them fulfilled."

"Why?"

"For Roland, definitely not for my less handsome brother."

Regina nodded. "Then meet me in the forest tomorrow with Arhmand and Tara and we'll find out who attacked the Merry Men."

Roman smirked. "I fall to command."

Regina scowled as there was a knock at the door. "What can I do for you Miss Swan?" She asked, not even attempting to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

Emma eyed her corset in confusion before stating, "I just wanted to check on you. Nobody's really seen you in over a month and Robin called me and told me about you meeting some thieves in the woods or something."

"How is what I do any of your business?" Regina asked.

"I'm the sheriff, I think I have a right to know. I'm also the mother of our son and if they are dangerous-"

"Miss Swan, there is no danger to Henry. You, however, will soon be in mortal danger if you do not get off my porch."

"Are you drunk?" Emma asked.

"Slightly, yes." Regina heard a laugh behind her and turned to scowl at Roman who slipped upstairs, his footsteps attracting the attention of Emma, who tried to peer around the brunette and see.

"Do you have...company?"

"No, good evening Miss Swan." Regina slammed the door and furiously massaged her temples. She sighed and poured herself another drink while Roman continued smirking on the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

"You came!" Robin cried as Regina approached. He froze upon seeing Roman walking behind her. "What the hell is he doing here?!"

Regina ignored him and continued walking. Roman nodded to Arhmand and the man shifted into a giant reddish brown wolf. He took the lead, sniffing along the ground.

"This spell, is there a way to counteract it, or remove it?" Tara asked.

"No, my mother created the spell, so it's made to be impenetrable. Then she wouldn't need an actual army or group of spies, just a select few who couldn't die would suffice." Regina answered, looking around the forest. "Robin, when was the attack?"

"Yesterday, around dusk."

"Then it was planned."

"I thought your mother was dead." Roman said. "Well, murdered, I suppose."

"She is, was. I can't think of anyone who would know the recipe for that spell unless it's Gold, but he doesn't."

"The Imp could've lied." Roman leaned against a tree and crossed his bulging arms.

Regina shrugged and readied her magic for a spell. She said a quick word in elvish to activate it and sent forth a burst of magic that turned the entire forest white, except for a faint green smoke in the air. She stepped forward to follow it, the others following behind her.

"Tell me this isn't the work of Zelena." Robin muttered.

"If anyone knows the spell, it has to be her, although I can't understand how." said the former queen. "Everyone, get your weapons ready for a fight."

"Suppose we encounter these unkillable assailants. How do we stop them?" Tara asked.

"Cut off their heads." Roman answered. He and Regina exchanged looks before continuing, much to the chagrin of Robin. "Tell me, love, if this is Zelena, how do you propose we fight her? Then again, shouldn't she be dead as well."

"You of all people should know that magic is tricky." Regina retorted. "If Zelena is alive, then too bad for her because she has to die again."

"Is that right sister?" All eyes looked upward as Zelena appeared, sitting on a tree branch. she waved her hand and the forest became alive with flying monkeys and invincible people.

Regina and Tara moved as one, using their magic to dispatch the creatures. Arhmand dove head first into the thickest of the fray, viciously tearing apart anyone who attacked him. Robin's men attacked from the outside with bows and crossbows. Roman disappeared.

He transported himself to a branch next to Zelena and leaned back against the tree, crossing his legs comfortably to watch the fighting.

"You aren't going to help your little friends?" Zelena asked.

"Why would I do that, love?" He asked. "I would much rather enjoy the spectacle sitting up here with you." He smiled at her and she flicked her eyebrow.

"I knew you would come crawling back to me, Roman."

"Me? No, quite the opposite." He suddenly tackled her out of the tree and they both crashed to the ground. She stabbed him the stomach with some kind of dagger that instantly sapped his strength and he leaned back to wrench it out, giving her enough time to slip from beneath him, but he launched himself after her and both of them hit the ground again. "What the hell?"

Regina blasted her way over to Roman, sending a final fireball at the last flying monkey. "Roman?"

He turned to face her and held up his hands. Hanging from his fingers was Zelena's clothes and skin.

"What the hell is that?" Arhmand asked, shifting back into human form.

"It was a trick." Regina said. "Someone powerful enough to replicate Zelena's magic and my mothers." She looked at Roman. "We need to talk to Gold."

Roman nodded. "Can someone else carry this please?"

"Big baby." Tara said as she snatched it from him.

He then looked at Arhmand. "Tell our boys to comb the woods for any sign of magic." He turned to Regina and bowed deeply at the waist. "Your majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes but did notice that he seemed to be a bit out of breath. "Are you alright, Roman?"

"Tis nothing, Love. Your dear sister just stabbed me with something, nothing to be concerned of. I'll just be tired for a little bit. But I'm afraid you will have to try not to ravish me, love, I know it will be difficult. You'll have to fight against the powerful alluring magnetism of my godlike facade." He smirked.

"Isn't it dangerous to use the entirety of one's vocabulary in a single sentence?" She asked.

"Can we speak, Regina? Alone?" Robin cut in, with a glare in his brother's direction.

"We have nothing to say to one another, **Hood**." Regina said. "You should get home to your wife and son. We can take it from here."

"Could've taken it from the beginning." Tara muttered, following as they walked past the thief and his Merry Men.

Arhmand shifted and took off into the forest. Roman smirked at Robin as he left.

Xxxxx

"You slept with my sister?" Regina asked as Roman undid the straps of her corset.

"Well, your majesty, it is rather difficult for women to resist my amazing charms and chiseled features. I cannot help that one drink at a bar may lead them to believe that they were in love with me."

"So you've met her before?" She asked.

He went to sit on her bed, his back to her while she shimmied out of her clothes and went into the bathroom. He used a projection spell so she could hear him over the sound of the shower.

"Yes, it was a night of drink and song, devoid of sex, if that's what you were thinking. Other than that, we have had little interaction." He paused for a bit, thinking. "Do you think that this imposter or whatever, is coming after you?"

"I don't know." She stepped out of the shower and magically dried herself and conjured a pair of silk pajamas onto her body. He ended the spelled as she stepped out of the bathroom. "My sister's body, my mother's magic. Who's next?"

"Rumplestiltskin's magic will be very difficult and dangerous to replicate. Who else did you manage to piss off as Evil Queen? You know, besides **everyone **in town."

She glared at him. "I don't-" An arrow suddenly pierced the glass of her window, aiming straight for her heart, but she caught it in her fist. "Know?" Both of them exchanged looks and hit the floor simultaneously as a barrage of arrows hit the mansion with full force. She felt Roman wrap his arms protectively around her. They were showered with dust and wood splinters and glass for a full , just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Roman was on his feet in an instant, his bow in hand and poised to fire out the ruined window, but scowled to find no one there. An arrow came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest, but he hardly felt it as he immediately wrenched it out.

"Let me see that." Regina said, taking it from him. The arrow was black and was designed to look like it was covered in dragon scales with the arrowhead molded into the shape of two dragons. "Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"Get the Guild and Robin. Now." She magically dressed herself in a simple pair of tights and a tight black tank top. Roman nodded.

"Be careful, love."

She nodded and transported herself to Mary Margaret's house. A well-placed fireball tore the door off of its hinges.

"Regina! What the hell?!' Emma snapped.

"Not the problem." Regina tossed the arrow at Snow, who caught it and examined it. "You need to get everyone in town into the dwarf tunnels as soon as possible."

"Why?" The blonde demanded.

"This is an arrow from Maleficent's army." Mary Margaret said. "I thought Emma killed her."

"Whoever attacked the Merry Men had the ability to create a Zelena imposter and replicate both her and my mother's magic using spells that only my mother knew. It's a bit complicated but basically, a dragon is coming to attack Storybrooke. Maleficent always shot an arrow just like that one to tell the enemy how long they had before she came in dragon form to destroy them. Now move your ass, Swan!" Regina said.

"Come on." David said, taking his daughter's hand. "Let's warn the townspeople."

"Wait, how long is one arrow?"

"One arrow, one hour."

"We're ready, Regina." Roman said as she exited the apartment. Mary Margaret looked him up and down, clutching baby Neal to her chest and holding Henry's hand. So far, Regina hadn't even glanced at her son, even though she was dying to, but she was afraid of the look he would give her. The same look he gave when he chose Emma instead of her.

"Good. We're gonna need you, and your bow. Have you found Gold?"

"Nope. The Imp hasn't come back, wherever he is. Tell me you know how we're supposed to bring down a dragon."

"If the imposter guy is copying my old enemies then Maleficent has a weak spot just beneath her left wing. You shoot it, bring down the dragon and then we go for the throat." Regina said.

"You say that like it's going to be simple." Roman unsheathed his sword.

"It's not. It never is." She grumbled before turning to Mary Margaret. "You three should get to safety." Her stepdaughter dipped her head and hurried off after the line of people rushing towards the tunnels.

Roman waved his hand and magically transformed her clothes into black leather similar to that of the guild's, except her's was laced with red and dark purple and fit snugly to her body. "Fits you...deliciously." He licked his lips before shouldering his bow. "I'll get to high ground. Take care, love." He disappeared in a cloud of golden smoke with that annoying smirk of his.

"Regina!" Robin raced to her side. "A dragon?"

"Yes. I need you and your men to distract it. Your little sticks won't be able to pierce it's hide."

"Where's Roman? Off playing with the dragon before it attacks? Does he know it too?" He growled angrily. Regina didn't respond, she barely glanced his way. "Regina." He said softening his tone. "I'm sorry, for everything. For all of this. Why won't you believe I choose you?"

"Maybe I don't want you anymore." Regina answered, more to herself than him, but he heard it anyway. Before he could say anything else, a fierce roar split the sky like thunder.

"Time to slay a dragon." Regina smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina had silently prayed that whoever was recreating her enemies would at least give them some type of advantage, but as she saw the massive creature looming down on them, she knew that that wouldn't happen. Maleficent, in her dragon form, was one of, if not the largest dragon ever seen. Another fact that the Imposter got right.

"We're all gonna die." She muttered.

"What?" Robin said.

"Cayla, Tara, to me!" They quickly made their way to her and the three ducked into a nearby store. Soon after, Robin and a few of his men joined them. "The dragon will attack first with a firestorm."

"It'll raze the town." Robin said.

"No shit." Regina rolled her eyes and Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise at her choice of language. "All we need to do is distract it so Roman can take it down. I want everything we have focused on the wings. It'll be easier to bring down if it can't fly."

Cayla and Tara nodded. "Lead the way."

Regina nodded as well. She looked at Robin. "Try not to die."

He smiled. "Worried?"

"No, I just don't want Roland to grow up without a father." She said. Fire suddenly began raining on the small town. Regina had to create a shield around them to protect them from the heat. The dragon passed overhead and the group exited the building and began firing. Regina made sure they didn't stay in one place but kept moving and kept up the assault. The dragon roared and turned from showering the cannery with flames to face them. It's descent towards them opened up a perfect opportunity. She spotted Roman in front of the clock, pulling back the bow, the muscles in his arms bulging. A faint blue arrow appeared on the string and he fired. But the dragon turned at the last second. The arrow struck it's hide with brute force and it was flung sideways and sent careening into the clocktower before crashing into the schoolhouse.

"Roman." Regina whispered.

"Relax, he can't die." Tara said.

"But he can be hurt." She countered. "Quick, before the dragon gets back on its feet, knock down those telephone poles." A slice of magic knocked them down with ease. She magically sharpened them just as the dragon took to the skies again. Regina, Cayla and Tara combined the strength of their magic and fired one of the poles full force at the dragon, barely managing to pierce it's hide. The dragon simply shook it off and shot fire in their direction, causing them to scatter as it flew by overhead.

"It's too strong." Robin said.

Regina took a deep breath, forcing down her frustration and desperation. Her mind was clear once again and she forced herself to work up a plan.

"Launch the other pole, but lure the dragon in close." She manifested a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other. The dragon spit fire onto more of the town as it flew past. They waited tensely for it to turn again. It spotted them. Regina scowled as she saw David and Emma running towards it. She flung them into a building before ramming her dagger into the pole just as it was fired.

"Regina!" She heard Robin call, but the roar of the wind quickly drowned him out. The pole hit the dragon at the base of the neck but didn't break the skin, but the momentum was enough to propel her forward and she stabbed the dragon with her sword.

The rest was a blur. She raised a shield around herself as the both of them plummeted to the ground.

Regina picked herself up, healing her broken bones and bruises. She looked at the massive trench that the dragon had created as it hit the earth, trampling parts of Storybrooke and destroying much of the southern woods. She wrenched her sword free and staggered up to the dragon's head to see if it was actually dead. It's stomach had been torn open in the fall but she could still hear a faint breath. It's eyes suddenly snapped open and it lunged toward her. She barely managed to sidestep its jaws and rammed her sword into its eye, but she **stupidly** didn't let go of the sword. The dragon wrenched its head, throwing her effortlessly through the air. The jarring fall knocked the wind out of her and made her vision blotchy. But she saw just enough to know that the dragon was now coming for her. It opened its mouth, fully prepared to taste her blood, when an arrow suddenly pierced its tongue and it screeched in pain.

Robin fired more arrows but nothing came close to breaking the scales. Cayla and Tara stepped forward over Regina, both of them unleashing twin volleys of electricity and ice. They held the half dead animal back, but an angry jet of fire made them scatter. The heat singed Regina's skin but not for long as she felt cooling healing energy pass over her.

"You do not have my permission to die, your majesty." Roman said, yanking her back to her feet. "Watch how it's done, love." He winked at her before pulling back the string of his bow again, a faint blue arrow appearing already strung. A piece of electricity sparkled on the surface just as he loosed it. She thought he was aiming for the mouth but the arrow struck her sword still lodged in the eye. Electricity ripped through the dragon and it roared in pain, but it didn't have much time to do so. The fire in its belly darkened and it's eyes closed. After another minute or so it completely went still.

"The dragon is dead!" Cayla yelled. She and Tara hugged one another as Regina smiled.

"Let's hope we get a respite before the next attack comes." Roman said.

Regina turned to him and rolled her eyes. "You worry too much."

He made a shocked face. "Me? Says the queen of seriousness." He turned to the others. "Party at the Rabbit Hole!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

**Read and review!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming! I'm pretty sure I suck at big action scenes. I'm not entirely happy with the fight with the dragon but I hope you enjoyed anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

It would take another three days of reparations to the the town before they could have said party. Regina lead the magic users throughout the town to magically repair the damages and she personally healed the forest. Roman and the guild took care of the dragon. What they did with it, she had no idea and didn't want to know. Once everything was done, it was time to celebrate not dying.

Regina had dolled herself up with just the right amount of makeup and put on a little black dress with five inch diamond studded heels. She examined herself in the mirror with a smirk before making her way to the Rabbit Hole. She passed the diner on her way and was immediately stopped by Emma as she and Henry were walking up. They were having some kind of dinner party like they had before.

"Regina, you coming to the party?" Emma asked.

"Not yours." Regina said matter of factly.

"Why not? You saved Storybrooke, everyone will be glad to see you."

"I highly doubt that. Look, I have to go, Miss Swan, I'm already late. Have a good party, Henry." She said to the son who hadn't even acknowledged her presence. She smiled and walked around them. Henry went into the diner while Emma ran to catch up with the brunette who could walk surprisingly easily and quickly in high heels.

"Regina wait. I'm sorry about Henry."

"Don't be. I know Henry. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me and that's alright." Regina shrugged.

"You haven't given up in him, have you?"

"I will always love him but he doesn't want me, and I won't live my life according to a child who doesn't care about me. I will always love him and want to protect him, but if that's as far as the relationship goes, then it's better than nothing." She shrugged again and continued on her way. She didn't want Henry to ruin her party mood.

The Rabbit Hole was already jumping and filled with the guild. Cayla and Tara almost immediately pulled her over to the booth where Roman and Arhmand were sharing a drink and laughing.

"She finally arrives!" Roman cried, rising to greet her.

"You're really drunk right now, aren't you?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not, you're just a little blurry around the edges." He grinned before climbing onto a table. "Kill the damn music!" He yelled. The music stopped and all eyes turned to the King of thieves. "This party is to celebrate not dying, correct? Correct! Now, I want to have a toast, to the woman who made all of this possible. The evil queen, Regina, who is no longer evil or a queen, but...a dragonslayer!"

The entire bar let out a cheer and raised their drinks. "To Regina!"

Roman leaped down and faced her. "Regina the Dragonslayer. Has a nice ring doesn't it?"

"Yes, except I didn't kill it. You did."

He stepped up to her, pressing her back against the wall. "Oh but I didn't. I only furthered along the process of dying for the beast, you struck the killing blow, and you should be quite proud. You are an incredible woman...who is in the company of an even more incredible man."

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest. She noticed that he had changed out of his leather and into more comfortable clothes, if you could call tight jeans and a white shirt that was two sizes too small, comfortable.

"Come dance with me." He said as the music started again.

"I don't dance." She said.

"Please." He pouted. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped at the feeling of power surging through his body. He slowly pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." Regina said.

"Then I will show you." He stepped behind her and pulled her back against him and began moving her hips in time with his, using his large hands to guide them. She began to feel the music, the bass pounding through the floor. "She _can_ dance." Roman said in her ear.

She laughed. The rest of the night was filled with drinking, laughing, dancing and drunken dares. It was almost three in the morning when she found herself pressed against her front door with Roman's lips on hers and her hands beneath his shirt.

He pulled back. "You sure you want to do this, love?"

"Oh. Yes."

Xxxxx

Regina groaned as the sunlight filtering through her window hit her eyes. She rolled over, feeling a warm body shake as the man next to her chuckled.

"Good morning, love." Roman said.

"Good nothing. My head is throbbing, I'm sore as hell and I should be asleep." She waved her hand and the room darkened.

"Well, you were the one who was quite voracious last night. I lost count of how many rounds you initiated." He stroked her back and she sighed comfortably.

"Well, it's been a while."

"Did you and Robin not..."

"We did, a few times."

"And you were not satisfied?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was...good."

"As good as me?"

"No. I must admit that even with all your boasting and irritating narcissism, you can back it up." She buried her face in his neck.

"Well, you were exceptional as well."

She waited a moment before opening her eyes. "No comment about your prowess? Just a genuine compliment? Wow. Thank you...now shut up and go back to sleep."

He chuckled again. "As you command, your highness."

Xxxxxx

"Regina's a grown woman and she knows what she's doing." Emma said as she and her mother made lunch.

"Of course she is, but this isn't Regina. I mean, drinking, staying out all night, ignoring Henry. Something must be wrong. What if it's a cry for help?" Mary Margaret asked as she placed all the sandwich ingredients in the table.

"Maybe the woman you knew isn't Regina anymore. People can change."

"You of all people should know that with Regina, all habits die hard." Mary Margaret said. "And I don't like this new Regina."

"It's better than her being evil." Emma said. "At least she seems happy."

"But it doesn't feel right." Her mother insisted.

"Please tell me you expected for us to be one big happy family after the hell we put each other through." Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, nothing like that. I just didn't expect this huge of a change. How's Henry taking it?"

"He hasn't said anything about it." Emma shrugged. "But I'm sure he's noticed."

Xxxxx

Henry had indeed noticed. He had yet to understand his feelings towards his brunette mother. It seemed like she'd forgotten him and moved on. Seeing her now, as he walked from the bus stop, she was heading towards the drugstore, leaning on the arm of some guy he'd never seen before, it was hard to believe that this was the woman who would've destroyed all of Storybrooke to be with him. He truly had no idea of what to think.

She was laughing, genuinely laughing. And smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. Gone were the suits and pencil skirts, replaced by actual skinny jeans, black diamond studded open toe heels and flowing tank tops.

Henry shook his head as he passed. He was sure she saw him, but she hadn't waved or said anything to him. It bothered him, and he wasn't sure why. He chose Emma, he was happy. This new Regina just confused him.

Xxxxxx

Robin watched his son and wife as they threw stones into the water. They were in the park and it was quiet today. Despite his calm exterior, he was fuming on the inside, being away from his soulmate, knowing that she was in the arms of his...brother. He didn't deserve her. She was **his** soulmate!

Robin sighed. He had his wife and his son and they were happy, but he wasn't.

"Robin?" Marian said, coming to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Just...contemplating how we all could have perished against the dragon, and how happy I am to have you both safe." He said, kissing her hand, and lying through his teeth. He loved his wife, he truly did, but his heart belonged to Regina. He smiled at Marian and she returned it.

"You should stop thinking so hard on dark events. We're a family again, you should be happy."

He nodded as Roland came over and ran into his arms. He laughed as he tickled his son. But a familiar, heart wrenching laugh reached his ears. Robin looked up as His soulmate strolled past on his brother's arm.

Regina didn't even look like herself anymore, or rather, the Regina he knew. She was growing her hair out again and wore a sleeveless slim fitting black dress that was short in the from and long in the back with no shoes. She was laughing and smiling, joking with Roman, showing a carefree attitude that he'd never seen before.

It took everything he had not to run over and punch the living hell out of Roman.

Regina smiled at him, or so he thought. Roland ran over into her arms and she laughed and picked him up. Both brothers watched the interaction closely, as did Marian who said nothing. Regina set Roland down and magically conjured an ice cream cone for him, before ruffling his hair and continuing on her way.

Xxxxxxx

Regina slowly sipped her cider while watching Roman furiously do sit ups on the floor. "Please inform me what the point of this is."

He sat up, taking her glass from her and taking a big gulp. "Because, love, the only exercise I have done in the past week is in your bed, and as fun as that is, it will take a bit more to keep this incredibly amazing body so chiseled and godlike." He gave her back her glass and turned around to do push ups.

She smirked and put down the glass and sat down on his back. She liked to feel the power surging through his body whenever he moved. He did indeed have a godlike body, though she would never admit it. It wouldn't matter anyway, he knew he did.

Regina stretched herself out on his back and kissed his ear.

"Please do not distract me, love." He grunted. She grabbed his ass in reply and he jumped. "You are playing with fire."

"Maybe I want to be burned." She countered.

"Then you shall be." He said. He stood up, pulling her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he carried her upstairs.

Xxxxxx

"Rumple?" Belle looked up a dark figure burst into the shop, crawling and moaning in pain. "Rumple!" She rushed to her husbands side and gasped at all the blood.

"Call the thief." He gasped. "They want him."

"Robin? Why would they want him? No, we need to get you to the hospital, you're bleeding everywhere."

"No! Get the thief. Not Robin, his brother. They want him."

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma, Belle, Mary Margaret and David rushed to Regina's house. They found the former queen in the back beneath her apple tree. Roman had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into his touch while Arhmand, Cayla and Tara were sharing some kind of joke.

"Roman!" Emma snapped. The thief turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Welcome, Sheriff. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What do you know about the attacks?" Emma demanded.

"Not a damn thing."

"Gold came into the shop last night." Belle said. "He was covered in blood and asking for you, now you know something."

"I am afraid I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

Emma sighed and looked at Regina. "Regina, we need you to help us find where the dragon appeared from. Then maybe we can find out where this guy is."

"And why should I do that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Because, we need to find out who's behind this. The town is in danger." When Regina didn't stir, she added. "Henry is in danger."

Roman suddenly burst out laughing. "That is amusing."

"What?" David asked.

"That whenever you need Regina to do anything, you throw the boy back in her face. The very same boy who pretty much kicked her aside for the great and powerful Saviour. You hate her and yet whenever something goes wrong, she is the first person you turn to for answers. She's the first suspect at every instance of danger or discord. You people see her only as the evil queen, incapable of finding love and redemption for her past misdeeds, and yet she has saved your asses more times than you have, Saviour."

"Look Roman, Regina can help us protect the town. That's what a good person would do." Mary Margaret said. "And Regina's not like you. She wants to be good."

"And you are?" Roman laughed. "Snow White, the fairest of them all, spoiled little princess. My dear, aren't you the one who tricked Regina into killing her own mother? Aren't you the one whose foolishness lead to the death of her first love? Why on earth would she want anything to do with you?"

David forward, as though to punch him for insulting his wife and Arhmand shifted defensively, baring his teeth menacingly.

"Afraid of the truth, Charming?" Roman asked with a smirk. "Well then, the truth is that you are nothing more than a fraud, a boy playing prince. You are a shepherd, a farmer, a toiler of dirt, that is all that you are. You only became a prince because you bear the countenance of the real one."

"That's enough Roman." Emma said. "Regina, are you going to help us or not?"

"The mighty Saviour, the one who abandoned her own son at birth with a CLOSED adoption, meaning you aren't supposed to have any contact with the boy at all, and yet you show up 10 years later and take him away from the woman who actually raised him and cared for him all the while that you were gone. Oh bravo, good show." He rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, silently bristling. "This woman had given and given and given in order to obtain your forgiveness and acceptance, in order to obtain the love of her son, and has received nothing. You treat her like shit and wonder why she doesn't want to come to the family dinner. But through it all, she has fought, to be with her little boy, who dumped her the first chance he could get. Regina has done bad things, who hasn't? But I just want you to answer one small question: In a world where everyone hates you and constantly reminds you of your dark past when you try to change, yet comes begging when they need something done, using your own son that turned his back on you, to manipulate you, would you help them?" He paused to actually see if they would answer. "The answer, my dears, is not no. It's HELL NO." He looked at Mary Margaret. "Regina doesn't want to be good. She is good. She was a good mayor, a good mother, a good person, but you all didn't see that. We do." He sat back down and put his arm back around Regina, who was silent throughout the exchange. His words were true. Funny how a thief could see her for who she was and her own supposed family could not.

"Regina." Emma said. "Don't you think that you should help protect Henry?"

"Why?" Regina asked.

"He's your son-"

"Oh, so now he's my son?!" Regina demanded, rising to her feet angrily, the very air crackling with the electricity of her anger. "Henry doesn't give a damn about me! He has his perfect family. An Evil Queen doesn't fit in that picture anywhere. I shouldn't have to beg my own son to love me!" Emma's eyes grew wide and she took a step back as Regina took a deep breath. "You said it yourself, 'At least now we know who you are and you'll always be.' And you are right. To all of you, I will always be the Evil Queen, and I accept that. I know who I am. Now, get the hell off my property." The former mayor seemed drained just from that outburst as she went back into the house, Roman, Cayla and Tara following, while Arhmand growled at them.

"What was Gold talking about, Roman?" Regina asked, once the two were in her bedroom.

"I don't know, love. Do you know how many people I could've pissed off in my lifetime? I have no idea." He said.

"Thank you, for defending me back there. I didn't know you cared."

He laughed and moved to cup both of her cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips. "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't sit by while they forced my queen to do as they commanded. She bows to no one."

She smiled. "A King always bows to his queen."

"I will do so gladly."

She reluctantly moved away. "But we do need to talk to Gold. If whoever is causing this, is after you, then we have a problem."

"As you command, your majesty." He smirked. "But after a drink." He walked over to the wall and knocked on it twice, revealing a secret compartment that held a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. He completely ignored the glasses and popped open the bottle.

"How long has that been here?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

"About...three weeks?" He took a long drink and smiled at her. "Now, we can go." He replaced the bottle and closed the compartment. He picked up his bow and lead the way downstairs. "Let's pack it up ladies and gent. We have a bit of searching to do."

Arhmand accompanied them to Gold's shop, where the man was stretched out on a sofa, looking half -dead. He opened his eyes when they approached.

"You look like hell, dear Rumple." Roman laughed.

Regina hit him in the shoulder. "Gold, what happened to you?"

Gold, in answer, blasted Roman straight through the wall. "They attacked me, and wanted him. I will make him pay."

"Gold!" Regina stepped in front of him. "Who's they?"

"The Ravens! Maleficent's little-"

His words were cut off as Maleficent herself strolled into the room. Without a word, she spread her arms wide, and the entire room exploded.

Read and review! Just a little short update but the next one will be longer. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Regina groaned and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, her entire body aching from the blast. "What the hell happened?" She groaned, rubbing her forehead. A wet nose was pushed into her face and she laughed as Arhmand nuzzle her neck. "I'm up." He got behind her and pushed her until she'd made it back to her feet before he shifted.

"What happened to Maleficent?"

Regina spotted the horned helmet laying among the wreckage and went to pick it up. Maleficent's dress and skin was connected to it as though it were a costume. "Whoever this is, is really starting to piss me off." Regina said. "Where's Roman?"

"Here." He walked towards them, holding the bridge of his nose. "Another replica?"

"Afraid so."

"What the hell?" He sighed.

"What's wrong with your nose?"

"I may have damaged my angelic face when Gold blasted me through the wall."

"Speaking of whom. Where is the Imp?" Regina looked around. "Tell me he didn't' disappear again."

"Looks that way. Did I break my nose?" Roman asked, removing his hand.

"Yes you did." She healed it for him before the three backed away from the ruined shop just as Emma and the two idiots arrived. Regina stopped her before she could speak. "Imposter paid us a visit and Gold's gone."

"We need a plan." Emma said. She turned to David. "Block off this road and set up some police tape or something to make sure no one comes near here." David nodded and set to work.

"Regina." Mary Margaret said. "Obviously, us working alone isn't going to help. Maybe we should team up, just until all of this is over with."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "We'll meet at your office in an hour then."

"Well, that was easy. Do you have a plan?" Her stepdaughter asked.

"No, but I may have a theory."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina sat down on one of the couches in her former office, now dressed in her guild armor with Roman and Arhmand standing on either side of her. Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Robin were also present.

"Okay, what's your theory, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, Gold said that Maleficent's ravens attacked him. He said that they wanted Roman, but they took him instead because they couldn't find Roman at the time."

"So he's the one they want." David said.

"Apparently so. Roman has been present at every attack. During the fight with Zelena, she went after him and stabbed him with some dagger that sapped his strength. During the dragon attack, the dragon was shot by Roman, but it made sure to crash into the clocktower, where Roman was standing. You could tell by the way it angled its wings when it fell." She said, waving away the question that Emma was about to ask. "And now, Maleficent, blowing up the shop where he was. At first, I thought they were my old enemies, but now it seems like they're Roman's."

"Then we need to know the names of every person you stole from." Robin said.

Roman rolled his eyes. "That will be quite a significant list, brother."

Regina stood up and slowly began to pace. "Maybe it's not the action of stealing itself, maybe it's what you stole from them."

"I didn't steal anything from Zelena." Roman said. "And i told you about stealing Maleficent's scales. How many people do you want me to name?"

"The sorcerers. Every person who's attacked has been in forms. Maleficent, her dragon form, her ravens. Zelena. Except Zelena wasn't green." Said Regina.

"Then we should be looking for an attack from the Wicked Witch next or some flying monkeys?" Emma said.

The brunette shrugged. "Who else did you steal from and what did your steal?"

"Well, I stole your sword, my bow from the Imp, a black pearl from Ursula, the electricity spell from the Queen of Hearts-"

"That's where Cora's magic came from." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"Why would you want a pearl?" David asked.

"It was shiny." Roman shrugged.

"It's also one of the most powerful portals in all the worlds. Do you still have it?" Regina paused to looked at him.

Roman stood up and approached her, taking her wrists and removing the metal cuff off her arm. He broke it open and a small black pearl landed in the palm of her hand. "There you are, love."

"If Regina had the pearl then maybe thats whats the Imposter is after." Emma suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Regina said. "Now we just wait for the next attack."

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina watched silently as Roman removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled torso. The very sight made her fidget with excitement. There was just something about Roman that she couldn't put her finger on. He infuriatingly narcissistic, an asshole, cocky as hell and just plain annoying. But he was hers. She was now his. She wasn't sure if this was love, but it felt good.

He was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of, an addiction that she just couldn't shake. And she didn't want to. Love or not, she cared about the thief. He'd given her a new purpose when Robin left, a new reason to smile, and she'd be eternally grateful for it.

Roman turned around after retrieving some wine and two glasses, which he filled and handed one to her. "A toast, to not dying today."

She smiled, but didn't drink. "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For not going away when I told you to, the night Marian came back."

"No need to thank me, love. It was my pleasure to annoy you."

She put down the glasses and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Hmm, perhaps there is a way to thank me." He walked her backwards until they both fell on her massive bed.

"Oh yeah?" She whispered.

He let out a soft moan as they kissed passionately. Regina melted into his arms, came undone at his touch, lost herself in the pleasure he provided. With Robin it was pure warmth, like a burning fire. With Roman, it was electric. Shocking and exhilarating. She loved it.

The knock on the door came a good three hours later, when Regina was exhausted and sore and sleepy. She growled to herself as she moved to get up when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No need, Love." Roman said as he got up.

She gave him a smile as thanks before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Roman opened the front door and frowned slightly at the sight of his brother. "It's a little late for house call, don't you think?"

Robin was shaking with rage. "We need to talk...brother."

Read and Review people!


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, brother, I don't think we do." Roman crossed his arms.

"You need to stay away from Regina." Robin said, shaking with rage that someone else would touch his soul mate.

"I'm making her happy. Shouldn't that be what you want? Or are you upset because you couldn't make her happy? Is that it?"

"She's my soulmate." Robin hissed.

"Who left her crying in the cold!" Roman suddenly roared.

"I was happy to see Marian! I thought she was dead for gods sake. If she'd just waited, I would've explained it. It doesn't matter, I chose her, I told her. I chose Regina."

"But she didn't choose you, now did she?" Roman grinned. The punch was sudden and hard enough to knock him backwards.

Robin stepped into the house, prepared to hit him again.

"Brother." Roman said, standing straight up again, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "You do realize that no matter who wins this fight, Regina is still mine."

"She's my soul mate. She told me herself that we were meant to be together."

"Looks like she lied." Roman smirked again and managed to dodge the next punch but was unprepared when Robin suddenly picked him up and slammed him onto the ground, cracking the floorboards. He caught Robin's next fist and threw a brutal one of his own, causing his brother to stagger backwards. Roman speared him to the ground and began punching him as hard as he could in the stomach. He let out a satisfied smirk when he felt a few ribs break.

Regina sighed, missing Roman's warmth beside her. There was no way she could go back to sleep until he was back in bed. She wondered who was at the door this time a night. Then she heard a heavy thud. She frowned and rolled over, listening. She heard it again.

Regina got out of bed, put on her robe to cover her silk nightdress and walked downstairs. "What the hell?" Roman and Robin were practically beating each other senseless. Robin had both hands on Roman's throat and was choking the life out of him. A tendril of red magic coiled around Robin's neck and pulled him backwards, releasing Roman. "What the hell is going in here?"

"A little brotherly discussion." Roman said as he stood up on shaky legs. He had a busted lip and an open wound on his forehead that was currently pouring blood but he was nowhere as bad as Robin.

"You broke your nose again."

"Are you serious?" He touched it and let out a string of curse words. She moved to heal him.

Robin was astonished by the tenderness in Regina when she touched his wounds, when she spoke to him, when she looked at him. Had it been anyone else, they probably would've been thrown out or turned into a roach to be stepped on, not cared for. "Regina?"

She turned to look at him, but Roman suddenly collapsed to one knee and she quickly knelt next to him. "I think you have some internal bleeding."

Robin watched her heal him, becoming angrier and more envious by the second. The desire to be with Regina was powerful. He did love her, truly loved her. But Roman's words rang true. She hadn't chosen him.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Regina asked, turning to face him.

"I just...wanted to talk to Roman, but as you can see, it escalated rather quickly. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He turned to leave, but felt her cooling magic as she healed him. "Thank you."

"Robin." He turned. "Next time, choose a better time when you want to kick Roman's ass." He smiled.

"Excuse me, love, but I think you must be mistaken. He did not kick my ass, not even close." Roman said. Regina pushed his head back until he went quiet. He glared at her and she grinned.

"Good night Robin. Roman get your ass into bed."

Robin walked back home, angry about losing his soulmate and that he didn't hurt his idiot brother even worse. Everything had been perfect before Emma fell through the time portal. He wasn't angry about Marian being back, but he wanted to be with Regina, but now that his brother had his claws in her, there was no way the "King" was going to let her go.

Xxxxxxxxx

Henry sat quietly watching the people of Storybrooke go about their business from his place on a park bench. Pongo and Archie walked past.

"What's wrong, Henry? You look upset." said the cricket.

"Um, it's...nothing."

Archie sat down. "Come on, you can talk to me, Henry. What's wrong?"

"Well...it's my mom." Henry said.

"Regina?"

"Yes. I don't think she cares about me anymore. I mean, I'm happy with Emma but, I never thought she would just ignore me."

"Maybe you need to try to talk to her. Are you regretting your decision?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about her anymore. She's completely different and I don't understand anything."

"Your mother is changing. People change." Archie said.

"But not become completely different."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes. I think I do."

"Then the best thing for you to do is to talk to her." Archie smiled and stood up. "Regina loves you, always has, always will. I think you should meet her halfway if you want to repair your relationship. Remember, Regina is your mother, no matter what anyone else may say." He tipped his hat to Henry and continued on his walk with Pongo.

Emma arrived a few minutes later. "I want to go see Mom." Henry said.

"What?"

"I want to go see Mom."

"Are you sure, Henry?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxx

Regina walked around her tree, studying the branches and trunk, checking for any signs of damages to her precious plant. Roman plucked an apple out of the tree and bit into it with a loud crunch. She rolled her eyes and began picking the apples and placing them in a small basket.

"I think you should you come with me, Love."

"Come with you where?" Regina asked.

"On a heist."

"I think Boston is mad enough at the guild." She laughed.

He bit into the apple again. "Come on, you would make an excellent thief."

"I don't think so. I was a queen for the majority of my life and I have magic." She opened her palm and large wad of cash appeared in it. "Why do I need to steal anything?"

"We don't need to steal either, but it's fun and it's what we're good at. Come on."

She paused before turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Alright."

"Really?"

"No."

"That was cruel, Regina." She laughed at the furrow in his brow as he bit into the apple again with a grumpy face.

"Okay, I'll go. Seriously. I'll go."

"Great!" He beamed. "I'll go prepare a heist suitable to your talents. I need to teach you to pick locks as well." He trailed off as he continued to eat the apple, mumbling to himself at what he needed to teach her.

"Can't I just use magic?" She asked.

"What's the fun in that, love?"

A car horn alerted them to the arrival of a bright yellow bug. Emma and Henry got out of it, Henry clutching his storybook to his chest.

"What do we have here?" Regina said, with a smirk at Roman. He shrugged and sat down on one of her lawn chairs.

"Regina, hey." Emma said.

"Miss Swan, hey." Regina mocked as she continued to pick apples.

"Henry wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Henry stepped forward, almost hesitantly. Regina didn't address him, simply continued to fill the basket with apples. Once it was full, Roman stepped forward to take the basket in the house. Emma went with him, leaving mother and son alone. Regina still didn't say anything, still picking apples. Henry put down his storybook and started to help. They worked in silence for a little while.

"The apples look good this season." Henry said, watching his mother closely.

Regina smiled up at her tree. "Indeed. I may be able to get three batches of cider out of all of them."

"You moved the tree." He said.

"I did. It's mine. Snow may be the mayor but that doesn't make her entitled to my tree."

He smiled at her authoritative tone and watched as she held out her hand and one of the high branches lowered itself, placing the apple on the tip of the branch in the palm of her hand. She broke the stem and the branch went back to its place.

"Um, Mom?"

"Hmm?" Regina asked, examining the apple.

"Who's the guy that just went inside?" That wasn't what he wanted to say, at all, but he wasn't sure how to speak to his mother anymore. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"His name is Roman. He's the King of Thieves."

"Oh."

"And he's Robin Hood's brother." Regina tossed him the apple and he caught it. "Henry, what did you want to talk about? It's not like you to hold your tongue." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to ask you...I just wanted to see you I guess." He shrugged, looking down at the apple.

"You wanted to know why I changed." Regina said. He looked up at her in surprise. "I know you Henry. And I changed, because I wanted to be me for the first time in my life since Daniel's death. That change did not include you because you wanted to be with Emma, and I let you. I'm sorry for you if this isn't what you wanted. I do love you and I always will, but I have no intention of once again changing who I am to appease you or this town."

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you too." He said.

"Oh but you did, many times. You snuck out to be with Emma many times, you no longer trusted me or wanted anything to do with me. You wanted me to give up magic, something we both knew I was not strong enough to do. You hurt me Henry, over and over again. So I decided to stop letting you hurt me. If that meant completely cutting you out of my life, then although that was painful as well, it was what I was willing to do to let you live your life and for me to live mine. I stopped trying to chase you, to take you back, because I know now that we can never go back to the way we were before Emma, and I know it was wrong to try and force you to stay with me. If I ever hurt you, I'm sorry, but this is the way it's going to be. I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want to you to do anything you don't want to do."

Henry was silent through her little speech, surprised by his brunette mother's change in attitude. This had come as a complete shock to the boy. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No need for apologies." Regina smiled softly. "You're a child. And I don't blame you for wanting to leave."

This wasn't what he wanted. Sure, he hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but he hadn't expected this. He wasn't sure what to do next. "Are you still my mom?"

"Of course I am, you'll always be my son and have a piece of my heart. But again, you chose Emma, and she'll take care of you just as good as I ever could."

"But she's not you." He said.

"No she is not." Regina grinned. "Now, is there anything you else you wanted to talk about?"

"No." Henry looked at the apple in his hands. "No, that was it."

"Then I'm glad we had this discussion." She picked up the basket of apples and went inside, Henry following.

Emma looked annoyed out of her skull while Roman was smirking and twirling some piece of metal in his hands.

"How do you deal with this?" Emma asked, glaring at Roman.

"I don't. You learn to completely ignore everything he says."

"Simply because she is so transfixed by my incredibly chiseled features." Roman grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Swan?"

"Um, no. That'll be all, thanks Regina." She looked at Henry. "Come on, kid."

Henry nodded before remembering his storybook outside. "Mom!"

Emma and Regina walked outside, confusion etched into both of their faces.

"Look at the storybook." He brought it to Regina and her eyes widened at what she saw. "The attacks, they're in the storybook." She turned the pages, stopping on the one that showed her slaying the dragon. She turned to the last page that showed an intricately drawn chest. There was a close up picture of the lock next to it. The lock was strangely shaped in the form of a circle rather than the typical fashion.

"What is that, a box?" Emma said. "What's so special about that?"

"The lock is circular. It must be for the pearl. Whoever is behind this must need the pearl to unlock this chest, wherever it important thing is what's inside it and why does someone want to get inside it so badly." Regina said.

Read and review! A/N: I have no idea if I conveyed Henry's emotions correctly but basically he's unsure of how to act with Regina while Regina still loves him but won't interfere with his life, so she's not completely ignoring him. After all, it's hard to throw away 10 years of loving and we all know that Regina loves much more deeply than normal people. I honestly don't like Henry because of the way he treats Regina so it's unlikely that his relationship with Regina will ever be truly restored. At least, not in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Regina, looking up at Roman as they walked home from the idiots' house.

"Letting Henry go?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Regina." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Your love runs too deep to simply stop being with him, you and I both know that. You're his mother and you'll always be his mother, but I do believe you made the best choice for the both of you. I mean, he never communicated with you anyway, why keep trying at a relationship when one person clearly doesn't want it?" He rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, Love. Think about the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You get to wake up to my extremely handsome face every day." He grinned and she couldn't help but to smile.

They made it back to the house and Roman went to unlock the door.

"Regina!"

She sighed as Emma got out of her yellow deathtrap and walked up the sidewalk, clearly upset.

"You're letting him go?!"

"Yes." Regina said, calmly.

"Shall I wait inside, Love?" Roman asked.

"Sure, this won't take too long anyways." He nodded and walked inside, shutting the door and Regina turned to the blonde.

"How could you do that?" Emma demanded.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Regina asked. "Henry, all to yourself."

"Regina, you're his mother."

"I know, and he knows, but what mother has to beg to be loved by her child, hmm? You abandoned him when he was born, I raised him for 10 years, but none of that matters, because you're the savior and you're back, and the Evil Queen isn't good enough for happiness. My son, the same son who wouldn't look at me or even speak to me unless you told him to. The same son who hasn't called or stayed with me in over three months, except once, but he was Pan in disguise. He wanted me to change, I tried and I did. I changed for Henry, but it still wasn't good enough for a town of people living in the past. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I made my decision so I could give Henry his best chance. I'm done chasing him, begging him to be with me. He never wanted me anyway, why is it suddenly such a big deal if I let him go, like he did me?"

"Regina, this isn't you. You can't give him up. Your love runs too deep for that, you feel too strongly. This will only hurt the both of you." Emma said.

"Maybe, but the pain of all wounds lessen with time."

"Only for them to scar and permanently mark."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do, Savior? Try and force my way back into his life, just to constantly take a backseat to you for the rest of mine? I don't think so."

"What happened to you? This can't be Regina I'm talking to. You didn't start acting like this until that stupid thief showed up."

"I'm actually quite intelligent thank you very much. I helped slay a dragon, what did you do, kiss a little boy's forehead?" Roman called from inside.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to smirk, but it made it through anyways. "You think you know me, Savior? You don't. You don't know the first thing about Regina Mills. The woman you see standing before you, this is Regina, not the little puppy always chasing down behind you trying to beg to get time with Henry, not the little whipping girl you can call on every time there's a problem, or the scapegoat you can blame when you can't figure out why something's going wrong. If you don't like what you see, then please leave, because this conversation is done."

"It's not. I know it's not, because I know you want to be with Henry."

"Of course I do!" Regina said. She clapped. "Bravo, after about two years! You're finally getting the fact that I want to be with Henry! Oh, congratulations, Savior. Very well done." She smiled. "No, but seriously, it's a little too late for this. Call me in the morning and we can continue then. Or I can just hang up in the middle of it, but whatever."

"This isn't a joking matter!" Emma screamed.

Regina was in her face a moment later, staring her down, her eyes glowing purple. "It's also a matter that doesn't concern you. Now leave, Savior, or the person who will need saving will be you."

Emma, wisely took a step back, momentarily surprised by the fire in Regina's eyes. She turned to go back to the car and Regina turned to go inside, when she felt a strange sensation as the wind shifted. She turned back around, watching the blonde walk back to her car, searching for any sign of danger. The she saw it, just as it flew past a streetlight. Regina magically transported herself next to Emma and pushed her to the ground just as the SHadow slammed into her and knocked her onto the stomach.

"Regina!" Emma cried as the Shadow tried to rip away Regina's shadow. She attacked with magic and it let Regina go, but only so it could knock her halfway across the front yard. Regina tried lashing out with fire, but laying on her stomach didn't help.

Then Roman was there. He grabbed the Shadow by the shoulders, white fire pouring out of his hands, burning the spirit until it released his woman and yanked him backwards. It took two well placed shots of the magical fire to send the creature fleeing. He turned to Regina who was slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked.

"I think so." Regina rubbed her forehead and Roman picked her up to carry her inside. He went back outside to tend to Emma, who assured she was okay enough to drive home.

"I don't understand." Roman said, pouring her a glass of hot tea.

"It was going for Emma, but I pushed her out of the way so it turned to me." She drank a sip of tea, almost spitting it out and looking at him accusingly.

He laughed. "It'll help, Love. Trust me." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I've notified the Guild, as well as the Merry Men. They're going to keep watch for the rest of the night."

"You didn't have the pearl, did you?"

"No. It's somewhere safe." She sighed, putting down the tea and leaning into his touch. "This town is going to kill me."

"No it's not, that'll be my job." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, for the thousandth time since meeting the man. "I didn't know you could use light magic."

"There's quite a bit you don't know about me."

"Will you tell me one day?" She asked.

"Of course. Say you'll be my queen and I'll tell you anything you want to know." He smiled as she turned her head to hide her blush. "The blushing is cute, Your majesty. I should induce it more often."

"Please don't."

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina slept in late and got up around 1. Her stomach was demanding to be fed so she made herself breakfast in bed. Roman was gone for most of the early part of the day and she spent it trying to figure out why the Shadow was going for Emma when she was the last person to have the pearl. If that was what the Imposter wanted, why not send the Shadow after her?

Someone knocked on the door and she opened it, to reveal Henry and Mary Margaret. "We have a problem." Henry said, pushing past her and going into the den.

"There's always a problem in this town." She murmured. "What's wrong now?"

"The storybook showed last night's attack." Henry threw the storybook onto the coffee table and quickly turned to the last page, depicting the Shadow and herself. Oddly enough, Roman and Emma weren't present.

"Okay...Don't we already know that the storybook will show the attacks?" She asked.

In answer, Henry turned to the next page. It appeared half finished and rather sloppy, but Zelena, in her Wicked Witch form was clearly drawn.

"What-"

"It's the Author." Henry said, looking up at her. "The Author is in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"He's trying to warn us about who is going to attack next. That's why it's not finished, he/she was trying to hurry up and send us the message."

"Henry, this is quite a long shot."

"And also not the strangest thing that's happened in Storybrooke." He countered.

She sighed. "Okay, so Zelena is going to attack. What do you want me to do? I don't know where or when that will be." She almost sighed again. She'd just promised herself to leaving the boy alone and not bothering him, since he clearly didn't want her, and here he was doing the exact opposite to her. "I'm powerless and at a disadvantage, Henry."

"Stop playing defense!" He suddenly shouted. "I don't care how much you've changed or how little you care about me or this town, but my Mom never plays defense. It's always offense... and she always wins."

She looked dead in the eye for a full minute. "Henry, I do care about you and I think you may have me confused with Emma. Villains never win."

"You're not a villain anymore!"

"I'm certainly not a hero."

"You slayed a dragon, Love." Roman appeared next to her. "If that's not heroic, I don't know what is. I may not agree entirely with the boy, and I don't like the way he has treated you, but he is right about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Evil or good, the Queen doesn't sit and wait to be attacked." He smirked. "She goes out and kicks ass."

Regina nodded. "Let's get to work then."

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Without any more information about the attack, Regina was unable to prepare herself or the others for what to expect, other than flying monkeys, but they already knew the protocol. She didn't let it bother her too much as she climbed into Roman's silver Dodge Challenger.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, I stole it." Roman grinned. "You got the pearl?"

She held it up before putting back into the slot on her bracelet. "Yep."

"You excited? You pumped?! You're first heist! Yeah! Whoo!"

She rolled her eyes. "You really need another job."

He simply laughed and hit the gas pedal. She jumped when the car leaped forward with a gentle roar and sped down the street. They were soon joined by the rest of the gang in their own cars, except for Arhmand who pulled in front of them on a red motorcycle.

"Tell me you're not going to drive all the way to Boston like you're on the Fast and the Furious." Regina said.

"Maybe." Roman grinned again as he hit the gas pedal again.

xxxxxxxx

"You okay, Henry?" Emma asked her son, who was unusually quiet. They were sitting in the diner and he was repeatedly looking through his storybook.

"Just ready for the next attack." He said absently.

"We have that covered, Henry. Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry about it." Emma said.

"I know, but I want to do something. Maybe we should go talk to Mom."

"You're mom doesn't want us around her right now, Henry. I don't think that's a really good idea."

"Why is she acting like this?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "You're mom has never been an open book."

"But this isn't her."

"Maybe, we never knew her."

"I know my mom." He said with low intensity. "And I want her back."

Emma sighed. "Henry, you're mom's still here. She might be having a mid-life crisis." Emma smirked.

"Then we should help her." Henry said immediately.

"No, not that type of crisis. It's like your mom wants to feel younger so she does things that younger people do because she feels old."

Henry suddenly burst out laughing. "My mom feeling old?! That's a funny joke, Mom. Self-confidence isn't exactly a problem, if you haven't noticed, and she hasn't aged in 28 years."

"Yeah, you're right." Emma smiled. "We should order and get you some food."

"I'll take an ice cream sundae." He grinned.

"After some real food, sure."

He looked back down at the half drawn picture of Zelena, then turned the page, his eyes widening at the picture he saw.

Emma turned as most of the patrons in the diner gasped. Albert Spencer aka King George staggered into the diner, blood covering his chest. Emma stood up as he collapsed to the ground. She crouched over him, searching for a wound. "Somebody call 911!" George grabbed her shoulder with a blood covered hand.

"She did this!" He hissed in pain.

"Who did?" Emma asked. She couldn't find an actual wound on him, but he was soaked in blood.

"The Evil Queen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled, watching the Guild laugh and joke around the pool table. They'd already divided up the haul and Regina was surprised by how much they'd stolen in one night. She believed that some of them had hit multiple houses. Normally, she wouldn't condone thieves, but the Guild had quickly grown on her. They were like annoying brother and sisters, like a giant family, and she loved it.

Roman put an arm around her as the Guild completely took over the pool hall. He handed a beer and kissed her cheek. "Have a good time, Love?"

"Actually, yes. I really did." She smiled.

"You did surprisingly well, for a queen." He grinned.

"Thank you, I have a very good teacher." She kissed his cheek, earning another grin. "But I think this will be my first and last time doing this. Not that it wasn't fun. I think magic is something I just can't live without."

"You don't have to. Magic is in your blood, I don't expect you to live without it." He stepped forward. "Come and play a game with me."

"I don't play pool."

"Then I'll show you. Come on. Do something fun for once." He snatched a pool cue from one of the Guild and stepped up to a table, holding the cue out to her. She sighed, gulped some of the beer and took the cue.

Roman stepped behind her, unnecessarily close. It reminded her of those cheesy romance movies that she'd watched where the guy would show the girl how to play pool and they'd end up giggling like idiots or making out. She sighed and pushed him away before hitting the ball.

"You can play."

"I said I don't play. I never said I couldn't."

"Well then, let's make this interesting." He produced a wad of money. "$500. Care to match that bet?"

She waved her hand and the same amount appeared in her own hands. "You're on."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It was fun to take your money." Regina said, counting it as they walked back to the cars.

He rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Come on, the King of Thieves isn't upset, is he?" She elbowed him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad, Roman."

"I am not mad, just-" He suddenly shoved her against the car as a fireball flew past them and hit a nearby building. "What the hell?" Regina turned as the Evil Queen stepped out of the alley. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_**Read and review! Let me know what you like or what you want to see! I love suggestions and feedback!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Regina ducked another fireball and launched a few of her own before the Evil Queen began powering up a spell she didn't recognize. Arhmand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as the Evil Queen launched a bright green and black ball of magic in their direction that froze in the air for a half a second before it exploded and sent them all flying through the air. Regina raised a shield to protect her and Arhmand.

"Come on, we have to run!" Arhmand shifted and threw her into his back and took off. She screamed and grabbed into his neck. He quickly picked up speed and Regina had to use a cloaking spell. The last thing they needed was time on the 7 o'clock news showing a woman riding a giant wolf through Boston.

Roman pulled up next to them and opened the car door. Arhmand threw Regina inside before shifting and leaping into the back.

"Why are we still running? She's gone." Regina said. A fireball landed just in front of the car and Roman swerved to the left to avoid being hit. "Never mind."

"Since when do you fucking fly?!" Arhmand yelled.

"What are you talking about, I can't fly." Regina scoffed. "If I could, I probably would not be in this car right now."

"Well, apparently Love, she can." Roman turned the rear view mirror and she was shocked to find the Evil Queen floating in the air behind them, following the car. "What do we do, Regina?"

"How the hell should I know?" Regina demanded as they narrowly avoided another fireball.

"Well she is you." Arhmand said.

"That's really-" Regina screamed as the door was suddenly torn off the car and the Evil Queen reached inside. She instinctively let out a burst of flames that nearly made the entire car explode but still served its purpose of making the Evil Queen let go.

"Great job your majesty!" Roman said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Roman!" Regina snapped. "We need to get to Storybrooke as fast as possible."

Roman held up a glowing white hand and touched the dashboard, transforming the car into a Lamborghini. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car leaped forward, sparkling with magic to give it much needed speed. Arhmand contacted the guild who were just behind them. All of them split up as they raced to the town line. The Evil Queen attacked many more times but Regina was able hold her off. They were so close. The guild were able to cross the line but as soon as the Lamborghini got close, a massive explosion blew the car sideways and into a ditch.

The Evil Queen grabbed a barely conscious Regina by her throat and lifted her off her feet. "We have gotten so pathetic my dear." She said, smirking. "So weak, so complacent, so docile. What happened to us?"

"I am not you." Regina groaned weakly.

"I can see that. We've lost our edge. We need to get it back." The Evil Queen held a pin to her finger and Regina immediately kicked her in the chest, hard enough to make her drop her and crawled towards the line where she could see Arhmand and Roman waiting. A hand grabbed her foot and tried to pull her backwards but she turned and punched the Evil Queen as hard as she could and dove across the line.

The Evil Queen licked the blood from her lip and glared at her counterpart before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxx

Emma, Henry and David went to Regina's house as soon as word got out about the attack. She was surprised and very annoyed when Tara opened the door instead of Regina herself. The guild was really starting to get on the sheriff's nerves. Tara let them in after having to be told by Regina as she came to the door. Her hand was bandaged.

"What happened?" Emma asked as Roman stepped up behind Regina.

"I punched myself in the face." Regina shrugged, causing the guild council to burst into snickering. "You all are very immature." Regina rolled her eyes at Roman over her shoulder but she was struggling not to laugh herself.

Emma frowned, not understanding the joke.

"We went to Boston and we were attacked by the Evil Queen." Regina finally supplied. "She chased us all the way back here and I had to punch her to get across the town line. No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Emma exclaimed.

"The attack was in the storybook." Henry said.

"I thought the Wicked Witch was supposed to attack next." David said.

"We don't know anything." Regina rolled her eyes. "All we know is, whoever is after the pearl, needs it to open a box. We have no idea where this box or what's inside it. Clearly, the Author is just guessing as to who attacks next, and since we can only speculate and we can't prove anything, we are...what's the word?"

"Screwed?" Roman supplied.

"That's the one."

"We need some kind of battle plan, Regina." David said.

"Oh fine." Regina sighed. "I suppose I could meet you to discuss the situation."

"Meet us at the office. We have some news you might want to hear as well." Emma said.

xxxxxxxx

Regina walked into the Mayor's office 20 minutes later, dressed in her guild armor, with Arhmand in his wolf form. With Roman absent doing god knows what, the werewolf wanted to be her protector for the evening, even though the former queen thought it was completely unnecessary.

"Alright, what big news did you have Miss Swan?" She asked, sitting regally in one of the chairs and neatly crossing her legs. Arhmand sat at her feet, looking around on high alert.

"The Evil Queen attacked George." Emma said.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, lazily scratching her neck. "However did she do that?"

Emma frowned. "This is serious, Regina."

"I never said it wasn't."

"But you're acting like this is some kind of game."

"I assure you that I'm quite serious, considering the fact that I'm the only one getting attacked!"

"Yeah, and you're not worried at all."

"Miss Swan something is always happening in Storybrooke. If I wait until there's _**nothing**_ happening then I'll never live my life."

Emma looked ready to continue arguing but Arhmand growled and shook his head.

"You're absolutely right, Arhmand. I think we should move this conversation along." Regina said.

Emma sighed. "Alright then. George was covered in blood but he didn't have a wound. None that I could see or the doctors could find."

"There could be any number of spells or enchantments causing his illness. Is the blood his?" Regina asked.

"We're waiting for DNA results."

"Then you have nothing but a deranged old man covered in blood."

"Well, what do you have?" Mary Margaret asked. David and Henry leaned forward expectantly.

"The Evil Queen attacked last night while I was with the guild in Boston. She was using spells that I've never learned, like she's evolving or something. The car was overturned near the town line and she said that we've lost our edge and we need to get it back. She tried to prick me with something so I kicked her. She grabbed my leg so I punched her." Regina shrugged and flexed her injured hand.

"But she didn't come after you over the town line?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Obviously not." Came the reply. "I don't think she can cross."

"But that doesn't explain how she attacked George. He can't cross it and she can't cross it, how the hell did she attack him?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan, I do not know. All we have are questions and no answers, and no way of getting those answers."

"Isn't there a book in your vault about any of this stuff?"

"Perhaps, I'll take a look."

Emma frowned again. "When?" Her voice lowered so Henry wouldn't hear. "When the thief is done stealing your virtue?"

Regina scoffed. "That was gone many years ago, dear. Besides, maybe someone should steal yours, maybe then you'll loosen up."

"Please change the subject." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"I know you don't care about the rest of us, but at least care enough to try and protect Henry, and the people he cares about. At least do that, Regina."

"You're the Savior, isn't that your job?" Regina asked, tilting her head. "I'm the Evil Queen, I cause the trouble and the mayhem and I ruin the peoples' lives. To Storybrooke, that's my job. I'm the villain, even when I'm not. Quite literally since there are two of me now."

Arhmand growled again and rose to his feet before shifting, towering over everyone in the room. "We should go, your majesty if we want to make it to the cliffs by Sunrise."

"The cliffs?" David said. "Why are you going there?"

"I have no idea." Regina answered. "Let's go, Arhmand." She stood up as well.

"Regina, we're not done coming up with a plan." Emma said.

"Oh but I am. Good night, Charmings." She smirked to herself as Arhmand shifted again and followed her out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Roman's surprise turned out to be cliff diving, something Regina absolutely refused to do. It took 10 members of the guild, Cayla and Tara's magic and a bit of Roman's sweet talking before they managed to throw her over the side. Afterwards, it was easier and turned out to be a wonderful evening. She actually enjoyed herself, as she always seemed to do when in the company of the thieves and she was glad that they didn't let the recent events hamper their good time. At night, they made a large bonfire and danced around it, drinking and singing. She simply watched, in utter amazement.

"What's wrong, Love?" Roman asked, coming to her side.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how you have a wonderful family." Regina smiled.

"A family you are now a part of, whether you like it or not your majesty." He smirked. "They love you, as do I."

Regina immediately turned her head. "What?"

He suddenly looked nervous. Gone was his bombast and bravado and the man that stood before was no longer the King of Thieves, but a man declaring his love. "I love you, Regina Mills." He looked her in the eye as he said the words. "I am not Robin Hood and I may not be your soulmate, but I do love you and would do absolutely anything for you."

Regina smiled and discretely wiped a tear from her eye. "Roman, I-"

"Have had your heart broken many times, I know." He gently stroked her cheek. "But I will never hurt you, not intentionally at least, and I am sorry if I ever have. Give me a chance and I promise, you won't regret it."

"Okay." She whispered without a second thought. "But I think we both know that you've already had your chance."

He shrugged. "That was before, this is now."

"And the difference?"

"You've always had my heart, I simply confirmed it, in case you were wondering." He smirked before kissing her passionately.

"Roman." She whispered in between kisses.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

He suddenly froze. "What?"

"I said I love you too." She smiled at his dumbstruck look.

"She loves me." He whispered. He turned to the guild and raced through them, picking up Arhmand and swinging him around. "She said she loved me!" He screamed into the faces of almost everyone in attendance. In his happiness, he caused the bonfire to burst into white flames before he walked back to Regina and kissed her again. All of the guild chose that opportunity to tackle them and hug them. Regina had a family before, but never one quite like this.

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

After that night, the two lovers cocooned themselves in Regina's vault and didn't come out for three days. Their entire time was spent making love and fully getting to know one another. It was truly a magical time for the former queen and the thief, but all too quickly the world came crashing back down and they were forced to rejoin the world as another attack called them from their refuge.

Regina was dressing herself in a long flowing red blouse and a pair of black athletic tights that stopped just below her knee, when Emma burst into the vault. "I am so glad that I was done." The brunette said snidely, crossing her arms. "What now, Miss Swan?"

"We are under attack and we need backup." The blonde panted as she bent to catch her breath.

"The Savior needs to be saved?" Regina asked. "This sounds like a job for the Mayor, or the sheriff- oh wait, that's you. You should get on that, sheriff."

"Regina, I can't fight the Evil Queen alone!"

"She crossed the line?" Regina raised an eyebrow curiously. "Then something else prevented her from crossing before. What did we do differently?"

"Look, I don't know, but I need your help. Okay, I can't do this by myself."

"Some savior." The brunette muttered. She sighed. "Fine, I've been itching to use my magic for something other than magically tying Roman to the bed. Roman!"

The man stepped into the room, shirtless and as handsome as ever, although he had a new type of cocky grin on his face. "You called, love? Ready for another round?"

"I did not need that image." Emma said.

"Change of plans, dear. We have to save the town again."

He rolled his eyes. "How about I blow this bloody town to bits." He waved his hand over himself, changing into his thief armor. He continued grumbling as he lead the way out of the vault. "Can't even spend a week in peace with my woman."

Regina put a hand on his back. "We will have plenty of time for that."

"Why do you bother? I thought you were done with this town. We should move from here. How do you feel about Europe? Or Australia?"

"Roman, don't you want to know who keeps attacking us? I want to finish this, and then we'll leave."

"Really? You would go away with me?" Roman paused to look at her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

Emma was silent throughout the exchange, wondering how Henry would feel about this. Surely, Regina wouldn't leave him. She may be the savior but she couldn't keep Henry safe from most of the magical occurrences in Storybrooke. The brunette had always been there to help, without hesitation, despite her sassy or snarky remarks. Without Regina, she didn't want to admit it, but they would be at a complete disadvantage.

"This way, the Evil Queen was near the clocktower." Emma said, leading the way. Regina walked just behind her, having to slow her natural fast pace, with Roman bringing up the rear. "So, Regina, you've really made up your mind about this whole Henry situation?"

"What Henry situation? I've made my decision, just like he made his." Regina said. They came to the street where people were frantically trying to find cover. Regina scowled when one of them bumped her and created a shield around herself that prevented anyone else from touching her.

"Regina, you can't really mean that."

"Miss Swan, we have a bigger problem right now. If you want to talk about this later, I'll be more than happy to ignore you while you do it." The blonde glared at her, but she ignored it and turned to face the Evil Queen as she came into view.

"We've arrived." Said the Evil Queen with a smirk. "We thought we wouldn't come."

"Listen, there is no we, just you, and you are about to die." Regina fired a fireball and hit the Queen square in the chest, staggering her. The Queen only grinned.

"We've become so weak, so pathetic. We must be strong again."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Roman said. He unsheathed his bow with an annoyed growl and fired an arrow at the Queen, blasting her off her feet. "There, problem solved."

"Not quite." Regina said as The Evil Queen rose to her feet once again. She narrowed her eyes at the spell powering in her hands. "Run!"

The trio split up and ran in different directions. Regina managed to duck into the library and quickly closed the door.

"Regina?" Said Belle.

"Yes, it's me, Bookworm, but we have a bit of a problem."

"What's going on?" Belle asked, closing the book she'd been reading.

Regina stepped forward, an idea quickly forming in her head. She ignored Belle's question and pulled out her phone. Arhmand answered on the first ring. "Gather the Guild and the Merry Men and tell them to meet in the park with their bows and crossbows. Do it quickly."

"Yes, your majesty." Arhmand said.

"I am not a queen anymore." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Aye, but you are sharing a bed with the King of Thieves, and as a member of his guild, you are my queen."

"Just go get the guys already." Regina clicked end call and turned to Belle, who was still looking at her for answers. "Oh sorry, forgot you were here. The Evil Queen is attacking Storybrooke. But not to worry, Regina to the rescue." She said, walking back to the door. "Once again." She magically threw them open and stepped out into the street.

The Evil Queen was waiting for her. "Have we finally come to our senses? Will we finally embrace our true power?"

Regina tilted her head at the statement. "Embrace our power?" That sounded too familiar.

"Yes!" The Evil Queen grinned. She waved her hand, producing Snow White, bound and gagged on a large silver disk. "This was our happy ending, Snow's head on a plate. Remember? Now, we can have it."

Regina raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "That's cute, but no thank you. I kinda already have one."

"What?" The Evil Queen's smile disappeared. "How can we say that? She took everything from us the night she opened her mouth. Daniel is dead because of her."

"Yes and no. I agree she should've shut her trap but Mother was the one who killed Daniel. Snow betrayed me, yes, but I have let all of that anger go. I don't know if you're real or whatever the hell you are because you can't be real, but you need to release her and go away."

"Never! We will never forget! We will never forgive!" The Queen raised her hand, fire filling her palm and Regina quickly tackled her to the ground to save Snow's life. She pushed herself back to her feet and magically released Snow, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the park.

"Regina, what's going on?!" The younger woman.

"Another attack, obviously." She turned and deflected a fireball from the Evil Queen.

"What do we do?"

"Get to the park, near the fountain." Regina said, throwing up her hands and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. She materialized next to the water fountain where the Guild and the Merry Men were facing off against each other. "Enough!" She roared. The Guild simultaneously took a step back and looked to her.

Robin moved to the front of his men. "Regina-"

Regina cut him off by raising her hand. "The Evil Queen is on her way here. I want all of you to surround the park and attack on my signal. I'm going to change all of your arrows into metal so do whatever you need to do to adjust. I want as many arrows in her as possible. Any questions?"

"Nope." Said Arhmand. He nodded to the Guild and they quickly moved into place. "What will you do, my queen?"

"I'll have to distract her so you guys can make the shots. I'll try to keep her still."

"Let me fight with you." He said. "Roman wouldn't be too happy if we let you go up against your former self on your own."

"Thank you, Arhmand, but you should get to cover." She grinned. "I got this."

He nodded. "Yell if you need help."

She watched him shift and leave before turning to Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay safe." Was all he said before he and his men moved to cover.

Regina took a deep breath and got ready to expend her magic.

"Regina!" Emma and Roman ran towards her. "Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Just peachy. Roman go hide and get ready to shoot an electric arrow." Regina gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pushed him away.

"Dammit woman, we really need to get away from here." He growled, turning to kiss her deeply. "Don't die."

"Right, I don't have your permission." She smiled. "Now go." She turned to Emma. "You can go take a seat. I have this all under control."

"But-"

"You called me to help because you couldn't defeat the Evil Queen. She's me, I think I know how to do that by myself. You are dismissed, Swan." Regina turned back to the matter at hand as Snow came running down the street with a pissed off looking Evil Queen just behind her. David attempted to help but he was quickly knocked aside.

"You transported yourself to the fountain!" Snow roared.

"Yes." Regina said, trying to keep a serious face when she really wanted to burst out laughing at the out of breath and out of shape woman.

"Why didn't you poof both of us here?!"

"Didn't you just have a baby? I thought you could use the exercise."

Snow glared at her and Emma quickly pulled her away as Regina faced her counterpart.

The Evil Queen watched Snow run away before looking at Regina. "What happened to us?! We had them! We had the power!"

"There is no we!" Regina snapped. "I'm not you anymore!"

"We will always be together, Regina! You can't get rid of us!"

Regina raised her hand, fire curling around her fingers, and just as she was about to fire it, she felt a change within her. A strange sensation she always felt when something was happening to the curse. Someone was trying to get across the town line. The Evil Queen was only a distraction. "Now! Fire now!"

The thieves let loose a storm of steel arrows, all aimed at the Queen. Regina hit the ground and covered her head. When the arrows stopped, Roman quickly stepped out and fired a single shot from his bow, a bolt of blue electricity that quickly leaped from arrow to arrow sticking out of the Evil Queen's body. She began convulsing as the electricity ripped through her, before collapsing in the grass. A few minutes later, she went still.

"And that is how it's done." Regina grinned as the Guild quickly surrounded her, clapping her on the back. Cayla and Tara magically pushed everyone out of the away so they could get close enough to hug her. Regina searched the cheering faces for one man.

"Roman? Are you alright?" She asked, approaching cautiously. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, just a little unnerved about shooting the woman I love." He shrugged, putting an arm around her.

"It wasn't me, Roman. I'm right here with you." She kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead. "Now, should we find out where she came from?"

"What?"

She smiled and stepped towards the body of the Evil Queen. It was made with different or stronger magic than the others since the body didn't flatten out or simply turn into skin as the others had. She waved her hand over it as the Emma, Snow, David and Robin joined them. "Magic always finds like magic." It was a spell that Gold had used before but had neglected to teach her. Hopefully it would still work effectively to find whoever was trying to get into Storybrooke. The body dispersed into tiny misshapen purple pearts, confirming her worst fears.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You do realize that I'm going to tell them everything." Gold said as his shackles were magically removed.

Cora looked at up him from reading a book where she lay draped across a sofa in her minuscule prison. "Of course I do."

Regina paused with a confused expression outside her vault. The purple hearts phased through the doors of the crypt. She and Roman went inside to find them hovering over the glass case that held her mother. Gold stood up from behind the coffin, looking around in confusion. He looked at Regina. "We need to have a talk dearie."

They made their way to the Mayor's office where all of the usual group gathered to hear Gold's tale.

"Cora is alive, but not alive." Gold said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Regina rolled her eyes and Roman smirked as he played with a few strands of her hair. She adjusted herself on his lap and glared at Gold. "How is that possible?"

"Something happened when Miss Blanchard put the cursed heart into Cora's body. She became trapped in the heart, but she didn't lose her magical strength. She is the cause behind the attacks."

"Then what do we do, destroy the heart?" Emma asked.

"Her original plan was to turn Regina against the town or vice versa, in attempt to get her daughter back on her side, but that didn't work. She needs a heart, a specific heart, a pure heart. She won't attack anymore because the risk of hurting Regina is too great."

"Hurting me?" Regina frowned in confusion.

"She needs the heart of your child, dearie, to replace the one she lost. She's going to use a dark ritual that really should not have even been created." Gold amended, looking at her.

"Henry's heart can't be taken." Emma said. "Regina used a spell to prevent it."

"I'm not talking about Henry. I'm talking about the child within her now."

"What?" Roman said. He looked at Regina. "You're pregnant?!"

Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina quickly rose to her feet and walked out of the room. She was trembling and she wasn't sure why.

"Regina." Roman followed her out of the office and out into the street. "Regina, wait."

"That's not how I wanted you to find out." She sighed, digging her fingers into her hair.

"When did you find out? When were you gonna tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't get my period. I started feeling nauseous and I threw up a couple times. I tried healing myself with magic but it didn't do anything so I went to the hospital and they told me I was pregnant." She explained.

"And this was when?" He demanded.

"A few days ago, before we went cliff diving. I was going to tell you when we were in the vault, but it slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind?" He asked. "It slipped your mind to tell me that you were pregnant?!"

She winced. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?! Regina, I am ecstatic." He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Regina, you're going to have a baby. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, but I thought you would be upset. I mean, what if the baby is Robin's? They have tests in this land that can tell you who the father is. I want it to be you but-"

"Then it will be mine." He said fiercely. His face softened and he kissed her again. "Do you want this? A family with me?"

"Of course I do!" She said adamantly. "But you know Robin, and then there's my mother!" She sighed.

"It's okay, love. We have the Guild to help protect you and I shall personally kick Robin's ass myself if he comes near you." Roman tilted back her head to look into her eyes. "I love you, Regina, and I will never let anything hurt you or your family."

"Our family." She corrected.

They both looked up as Cayla's car skidded to a stop a few feet away. "You're pregnant?!" Tara screamed.

Regina sighed. "Oh boy. Here we go." Wait, how did they find out? She looked back up at her office and spotted Arhmand's guilty grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you going to name him?" Cayla asked excitedly, looking between the king and queen as they made themselves comfortable in the treehouse with the guild surrounding them.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Tara asked.

"It's the child of Roman, it's going to be a boy." Her sister replied.

"Indeed." Roman said. "The Prince of Thieves. He'll take after his dear old dad."

Regina rolled her eyes as the entire Guild went about yelling out names to which Roman shot down in favor of naming the child after him, which really didn't surprise her. She was only a few weeks pregnant, they would have plenty of time to pick a name, but her mother's threat weighed heavy on her mind. Later, she would need to find Gold and ask him about this dark ritual.

Cayla came and sat next to her. "Are you okay, your majesty?"

"This Queen of Thieves business is really getting annoying." She said.

"I would think you would be used to it by now." The other brunette smirked. "Besides, Roman would have it no other way. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I feel terrible. I want to be happy, I really do. I love Roman and I love the Guild. I love how happy and excited they are, but I can't be knowing that my own mother is going to try and steal my baby's heart." Regina said.

Cayla took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everything will be okay, we're not going to let anyone touch that baby without your consent. That, you can believe. You are our queen and we will defend you and the Prince with our lives."

"And what if it's a princess?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Her too, but I'm pretty sure it'll be a boy." She hugged Regina and went to get Roman. The man of the hour joined his queen moments later.

"Everything alright, love? Are you tired?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Then let's get you home." He rose to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. She said good bye to everyone before he transported them back to her mansion. She showered and changed and crawled into bed, not even minding that Roman wasn't there. He joined her a few minutes later, but by then, she was sound asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom is pregnant?!" Henry asked with wide eyes as Emma sat down on the couch.

"Yep." Emma said, flicking on the tv. "What do you want to watch?"

"Did you just hear what you just said?! What-why-"

"Henry, relax. I don't know anything about it, Regina left as soon as Gold said anything and Roman took her out in the forest to do god knows what. Come on, what do you want to watch?"

"But-"

"Enough, Henry. You know Regina doesn't even want us around her, so don't get worked up." Emma said, turning back to the tv.

Henry sighed. "I guess you're right." He leaned back in the chair, looking upset.

"Maybe..." Emma said, looking at the downhearted expression of her son. "Maybe tomorrow, you could talk Regina into letting you come around more. Say you need to get some comic books or something."

He smiled. "You mean it?"

"You're going to have to ask her. You know she will never say yes to me."

xxxxxxxxx

"No." Regina mouthed from the den. Roman turned back to the door.

"Her majesty is not in the mood to listen to the subjects requests. Please return at a less irritable time of the month." He quickly shut the door and went to sit next to his queen.

"Emma will see through that lie."

"If it's because it has something to do with the female anatomy, oh well. I usually just admire the outer features, not the inner ones." He said, leaning against her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He was silent for a while before asking, "do you think I would make a good father?"

"I think you would be a great father." Regina reassured immediately. "Why?"

"I want to be a man that you and our child will be proud of."

"You already are." She said, looking into his eyes. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her, slowly and passionately. She moaned into his lips and he stood up, easily holding her weight and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. She was in the process of removing his shirt when there was a knock at the door. "Son of a bitch!" She angrily stood up and marched down to the door. "A couple months ago nobody came to see me. Now, I can't get a break." She had to fight back a growl when she opened the door. "Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"Henry needs to come and get some comic books. The thief lord wouldn't let him in before." The blonde snapped.

"I was taking a nap and he didn't want to wake me. Calm down Swan." The last part came out more as a threat, but the brunette didn't really care about how it was taken. She took a step back and Henry walked forward to go upstairs. "Are you going to glare at me the entire time we're waiting, Swan?" Regina gave her a bored look.

"No, how could you do that to Henry?"

"Henry has a key, dear. Roman shouldn't have had to open the door anyways. And besides, what difference does it make? It's none of your business what happens at my house if I don't want to be disturbed."

"Regina, the way you're treating him is terrible."

"I'm not treating him any type of way. I told the both of you that I was done with this town and trying to prove myself and letting my heart get broken every time my son smiled at you instead of me. Everytime he hugged you instead of me. Everytime he praised you're 'magic' and made me promise not to use mine. I don't know if you haven't noticed but grandpa is walking around with his magic and without judgement for all the shit he pulled in the Enchanted Forest. He is half the reason we're even here! It was always his plan to corrupt my life and use me to cast his curse. And yet, nobody cares about that. Why? Because no one cares about the Evil Queen, unless they want something, then I can't get you to leave. I told the both of you I was done, and I meant it. Henry hurt me so much and I can't even look at him without remembering all the times I fed him when he was little or held him during a thunderstorm or after a nightmare when he was scared, then seeing him choose you over me. Oh but you wouldn't know anything about that...since you gave him up. Just like your mother did you." The slap was unexpected as Regina took a step back, fingertips lightly brushing the red mark on her cheek. With an Evil Queen-like scowl, she swung back and cracked Emma across the chin with her fist. Emma fell backwards, blood dripping from her lip, before she scrambled to her feet, ready to return another strike. "NO!" Regina shout was highlighted with magic and knocked Emma off her feet. "No, Savior, you do not to get to turn this into a big scene. You do not get the satisfaction of defending yourself or Snow White, and do you know why? Because I am the fucking queen!" Regina stepped forward, the ground shaking with each step she took. "You are nothing compared to me!" She didn't care who saw her at this point. "You don't get to lay a hand on me, you don't get to order me around! You have no idea what I have been through, and it is too much to bow to you now. Now get the hell off my property and don't come back. If you do, you better pray Gold knows how to save you, Savior."

"Sure thing, Evil Queen." Emma hissed.

Regina magically grabbed her throat. "You love pushing the limit. You want to see how far I can go before I snap? Is that it?! Fine." She began to squeeze the blonde's throat and was surprised when she let out a burst of light magic that was enough to knock Regina off her feet.

"Let's go bitch." Emma smirked.

Regina stood back up. "Regina!" Roman called. She ignored him and summoned her magic. She wasn't evil, she wasn't dark, she didn't need to prove herself and she didn't need to baby Henry when he knew the way he treated her was wrong. She was not going to stand down to the Savior. She was not going to stand down against anyone. She was a queen, whether the title had been forced upon her or not, it was hers. No one was going to control her life any more. Regina let loose her magic just as Emma did. Both streams met in mid air. People had gathered on the sidewalk to watch and she could see Snow and David watching closely. Strangely, her magic wasn't purple or red, as it always had been. It was gold, bright gold, and her arms surged with a new power that she was surprised to feel. Emma's magic was pure and unbelievably strong, but Regina was stronger, and with a final push, she knocked Emma backwards, dispersing her magic.

Snow ran to her daughter and helped her to her feet. "Regina, what are you doing?!"

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Put your daughter in her place." Regina hissed.

"Mom!" Henry ran to Emma's side, looking at Regina more in confusion than fear.

Emma stood back up. "I'm fine." She hissed, glaring at Regina. "We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. You're not the queen, you're not even the mayor. You are who you have always been! You will never change! You turned your back on Henry!"

"He turned his back on me!" Regina screamed. "And yes, I am exactly the same person I have always been, in the Enchanted Forest and here now, because I cannot change who I am. I can change my behavior but I am the same person I have always been, and I will not become a completely different person in order to gain your approval and acceptance. I don't need it. I don't want it. And I am done having to explain my every decision to you!"

"If you're so tired of us then leave." Emma said.

"This is my town, dear. I created it and kept it running for 28 years. I won't give you the satisfaction of watching me leave. Because as long I am here, there will always be this tiny sliver of fear that I will turn evil and that makes me just a little bit happy. You don't need to fear me, but you will respect me."

"Enough Regina." Gold said as Henry pulled him forward, most likely to protect Emma in case Regina lost it, but this was the worst person to bring. "Just let them g-" he didn't even get to finish as Regina blasted him with magic and knocked him backwards with enough force to send him rolling across the ground.

"Gold, shut the hell up! Don't ever say another word to me. You know most of this is your fault. Most of EVERYTHING that happened in the Enchanted Forest was your fault. So just shut up!" Regina took a deep breath, trembling in anger. Roman placed her arms around her and whispered into her ear to soothe her.

He released her, giving her a nudge towards the mansion, and turned to everyone else. "Leave now!"

"Maybe the Evil Queen should leave!" Leroy retorted.

There was a flash of blue smoke as the guild appeared, armed and ready to defend their queen. "Care to make her?" Tara asked, electricity sparking along her forearms. That made the people disperse and Arhmand saw Emma, Snow and Henry off the premises.

Xxxxxxxx

"Are you alright, love?" Roman asked, watching the brunette as she sank down into the tub. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel amazing actually." Regina said softly. "But I would feel a lot better if you joined me."

He smirked, unclothed himself and slid in behind her. She leaned against his chest and sighed in contentment. "I've never seen you so worked like that." He said absently stroking her arm. "I didn't like it. You should be relaxed, not kicking peoples asses, even if they deserve it."

"I know, but they're so infuriating and no matter what I say or do, they'll never listen and they'll believe they're 'good'. No matter what they do, it'll always be done in the name of the 'greater good' and they'll get their happy ending."

"People like that always butt heads with those like us. We don't wait for our happy ending, we make one, just like you're doing now. Don't let them get under your skin." Roman said, he began to lazily massage her shoulders and she was only too happy to partake in the comfort that his touch provided. She was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep. He picked her up, magically drying them both and carried her to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day proved disastrous as an army of ogres were unleashed on Storybrooke, by an unknown source.

Emma lead the fight against them but even with Gold and the Merry Men, they were sorely outnumbered. There was only one place she could go that would turn the tide, but she scowled when she realized where that place was. Ruby accompanied her as they raced to the mansion. The guild was lounging around the house, watching the chaos as it unfolded but not lifting a finger to stop it. Ruby immediately walked up to Arhmand and spoke to him and the werewolf went to retrieve Roman and Regina.

Regina was dressed in her guild armor, but it had been augmented with metal greaves and a full length silver pauldron that glowed with magical energy and a broad silver belt across her stomach with the same symbol from the door of the crypt on it. Her hair nearly reached the middle of her back and was straightened and draped over one shoulder. "Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"There are ogres attacking the town."

"Yes, I kind of gathered that already." Regina rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway. "Did you simply come to state something I already knew?"

"We need your help, okay?" Emma sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it's just the way you tried to ignore Henry and I just-" she sighed again, looking defeated. "Help me Regina. I didn't mean what I said."

"I did." Regina glared at the blonde, lazily toying with a lock of her magically grown hair. "Every word."

"Regina, the town is being destroyed. Henry would want you to help."

Regina laughed. "I'm sorry but I don't jump when Henry calls anymore. And as much as I like you begging, I don't care enough about the situation to let you continue. So, have fun trying to save the day, Savior." She smirked and slammed the door.

Cayla and Tara stepped outside before the door closed and simultaneously crossed their arms. "You may leave now."

Emma sighed and walked away from the mansion, bringing out her pistol and checking the ammo.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby asked. "We can't kill all of them on our own. Gold is weakening and if he can't fight then the ogres will reach the school."

"I don't know." Emma said, running back into battle. She took Gold's place as he had to rest but they were being steadily pushed back. Most of the town had been able to get quickly to the school for protection but the ogres were steadily gaining ground. "Fall back!" Emma yelled to her mother as she fired her last arrow. "We have to defend the school." David and Ruby joined them with Gold magically transporting himself to safety. They were halfway there when a ogre managed to cut them off. Before they could attack it, Regina appeared on its back and stabbed it in the back of the neck with a black sword. The guild appeared as well, running through the ogres, slaughtering them efficiently and effortlessly. For thieves, they were accomplished fighters as well. "Thought you didn't care." Emma said as Regina walked towards them in a pair of stunning dominatrix heels.

"I don't care...about any of you. But I will never let a child be harmed if there's anything I can do to prevent it."

"Regina look out!" Emma cried, raising her gun as an ogre rose up behind her. Regina simply raised her arm with the pauldron on it and fired a powerful fireball into the ogre's chest.

"Relax, Swan. I do not need your assistance." Regina said, giving her a disdainful eye roll. She sprinted forward to leap onto the chest of another ogre and stabbed it in the heart before leaping back down and summoning her magic. She fired fireball after fireball effortlessly towards the ogres, and soon all of them were dead. Regina didn't wait for the celebrations to begin, she and Roman walked to Gold's shop. "I thought she wouldn't attack again." Regina hissed.

Gold looked up at her. "She said she wouldn't. Are you truly surprised she lied? This is your mother we're talking about, dearie."

Regina scowled at him before walking back outside to witness the ogres dissolving into dust. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I. Hopefully we have a bit of peace for a while and you can take some time to relax." Roman said. "I don't want you lifting another finger until this baby is born."

Regina rolled her eyes. "How much do you want to bet that that isn't going to happen?"

Read and Review! Give me some suggestions on what should happen next, I'm a little stumped so I'd love to hear from you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma looked up from her phone as Regina stepped into the diner. Her now extremely long hair was curled slightly and freely hung down her back. A simple but elegant circlet with the guild symbol rested on her head and stretched down to her forehead. She wore skin tight black riding pants, tall black and diamond studded open toe heels, a fitted tank top with a silver belly chain and multiple diamond bracelets with a silver chain around her neck. She looked freer and brighter, as though a huge cloud had been lifted off her head. Emma had never seen the brunette in such a manner.

Regina walked towards her, regally and completely at ease in the sat down rather gently, her hand unconsciously lifting to touch her stomach before she crossed her legs and relaxed back into the booth.

"Regina." Emma greeted.

"Savior." Came the reply.

"I asked you to come here because I felt that we needed to talk about our little situation." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I know we've been at each others throats these last few days and I want us both to focus on the bigger picture, keeping Henry and Storybrooke safe."

"Wrong, Miss Swan, the bigger picture is the safety of my child and my family, the guild. I don't know if you've noticed, but it seems we're doing the brunt of the saving, Savior. I could care less about this town, and Henry is perfectly safe in the heroes care, of that I have no doubt."

Emma sighed. "So you've completed your little transformation then? Queen of Thieves?"

Regina shrugged. "Roman insisted that I let him buy me something with his earnings." She glanced down at her bracelet. "I'll admit, it was surprise at first, considering the cost, but not an unpleasant one. Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I want a truce. I want us to focus only on our mission and that's stopping your mother."

"Miss Swan, I am completely focused. You are the one constantly bringing up saving Storybrooke, Henry, my decisions, how I've changed or need to change, etc. I am completely devoted to the task of finding out a way to stop my mother and creating a safe environment for my child when it is born."

"You're going to stay here?"

"Regardless of whether I do or not, my mother will follow me, so she needs to be stopped. If you don't have a plan on how to do this, then I suggest you come up with one and leave me alone. The next time you decide to waste my time, please do so sending me all this in an email or a text. I cannot promise that I will read it, but it will be better than sitting here listening to you tell the same story about me changing. The decisions I make are my own. I'm sorry if you don't like them, but I also don't really care about you think. Now, are we done? I have a magic lesson to get to."

Emma sighed. "Fine Regina, but I still think we should-" Regina waved her hands, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. "Work together." Emma finished with another sigh. She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"DIdn't work, did it?" Snow asked, sitting down across from her.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think we need to keep trying. I don't believe this is the real Regina and I think we can bring her back."

"Mom, Regina is who she is. The woman that you used to know, may not be there anymore. People change, but we do need to be on the same page. Gold said that the nearer Regina gets to giving birth, the weaker her powers will become."

"Perfect opportunity for Cora to strike."

"Bingo."

Snow took a deep breath. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Talking obviously isn't going to help if it hasn't made any difference by now, Mom."

"Yeah, but maybe I still should. I can be pretty persuasive."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina slammed the door in Snow's face and magically transported herself to the treehouse where Cayla and Tara were waiting.

"Everything okay?" Cayla asked.

"Somebody try to hurt you?" Tara demanded, electricity already shooting along her arms.

"Calm down dears, it's nothing that I can't handle. All they want to do is talk. The sound of their voices is starting to get on my nerves." Regina massaged her temples.

"Do you want us to-"

"No." Regina said sternly. "If anyone is going to murder someone in this town...it's going to be me." She smirked. "Or I get to help at least." Cayla and Tara smiled. "So what's for today?"

"Well, as you know, as your pregnancy progresses, your magic will weaken. Roman wants us to teach you hand to hand combat, or just enough to protect yourself when the time comes."

"And shields. Not just protective ones, but moving ones so you can fight and defend yourself."

"Okay, teach away."

Cayla stepped forward first and summoned two circular shields of ice in each hand. Tara began firing electric bolts at her sister, but Cayla was able to easily deflect them using speed and agility. "Now you try."

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. Her hands glowed for a moment before flickering out. She growled and tried again and this time, she was able to make two golden shields. Cayla fired the missiles this time, ice spikes that grew in size as Regina continued to deflect them. By the time they were done, she was exhausted, but glad of the earlier training she'd already had with them that gave her some semblance of agility.

"Very good for your first try. Now hand to hand combat. Tara."

Tara stepped forward and Regina put up a protection ward around her stomach just in case.

xxxxxxxx

Roman looked around him before opening the crypt door and stepping inside. He walked with purpose to Cora's coffin and looked down at the sleeping witch. There was a rush of cool air and he scowled.

"Hello Roman." Cora said.

He turned around. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Shouldn't you? Oh right, you can't die." Cora laughed, slowly circling him.

"Why are you doing this to Regina?' He demanded.

"Doing what? I want to be with my daughter, that's why I'm working to steal her child's heart." Roman grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard.

"If you hurt Regina or my child, I will hound you forever." He hissed. "You will not harm my family, witch!" Cora wheezed and he released her. She nearly collapsed, gasping and coughing. "What would happen if I burned this coffin? What form would you take then?"  
"Simple." Cora smirked. "I would take the body of your child. And in order to kill me, you would have to kill your precious little baby." She laughed at the look on Roman's face. He was restraining himself from doing it anyway. She stepped forward and drew her fingertips along his arms. "There's no reason for us to be so hostile, Roman my dear. You didn't tell Regina about me, did you?"

Roman swallowed. "No."

"Oooh, naughty boy. Keeping secrets from your precious queen." She made a tsk tsk tsk sound and smiled up at him. "Remember, dear, what's done in the dark always comes to the light."

"What mother would take the heart of her grandchild?" Roman asked. "You are a sick, twisted, bitch and you deserve to spend the rest of eternity in that prison, Queen of Hearts."

Cora stiffened in anger. "Don't underestimate my power, Roman and don't piss me off or you're lovely Regina will be the first to die. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Just stop this. If you need a heart, just take one from the vault." Roman pleaded before scowling again. "Then I won't think twice about putting arrows in you from my bow."

"A nice idea, except I need a strong heart. Regina has the heart of the Most Resilient. She's never had any biological children to pass on part of this magnificent trait to. But now, thanks to you or Robin, she does. Her child will have the Strongest Heart and it will be a heart to be feared." Cora smiled.

Roman suddenly drew his sword and pressed it to her throat. "You must have a death wish to threaten my family...after you took the last one."

"That pesky little woman?" Cora asked. "She needed to die. I should've have killed her much sooner than I di-" Roman pressed the sword against her throat, but he didn't draw any blood. "You will do whatever I say, or else this town and everyone in it, your child, your queen, and your guild, will all die. But that should be an easy choice for a less than honorable thief like you."

Roman's grip wavered as memories long suppressed came flooding back. He backed away, clutching his head.

"Regina's going to be so upset when she finds out that you have a True Love... who's still alive." Cora smirked. "And now, I will use all of my power to bring her here. If losing love for the third time doesn't break my daughter, then nothing will."

"You're her mother! Why would you do this?!" Roman yelled. "You're a monster. Of all the things you could do with a life restored, you choose to make your daughter's a living hell."

"My daughter betrayed me when all I wanted was what was best for her."

"You abused her! Manipulated her! You killed her True Love in front of her and forced her into a loveless marriage! That was what was best for her?!"

"I don't need to explain my past decisions to you." Cora sighed. "Good bye Roman. Tell your ex girlfriend I said hello when she arrives."

"No!" Roman moved towards her and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He screamed and punched the wall, breaking it as well as his hand. With a growl, he went to find Regina. He found her sparring with Tara outside the treehouse and doing surprisingly well. "Regina!"

She turned to him. She was panting and covered in sweat. It took everything he had to keep his eyes on her face, which was just as distracting as the rise and fall of her cleavage. "Yeah? What happened to your hand?"

"Never mind that, we need to talk. Now."

Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

"My mother is bringing your true love back to life?" Regina said, pacing the living room. "I don't understand."

"She thinks my love for Sylvie is stronger than my love for you, and that I'll leave you for her. She wants you as she always has, broken." Roman said.

"Sylvie?"

"That's her name." He said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Do I know her?"

"Doubt it. She was a sorceress, but she doesn't really know spells. She was an archer so she didn't really need the magic. Regina, do not think I would ever leave you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Regina cut him off. He could see the gears working overtime in her head before she suddenly stood up. "Come on, we're going to the town line and on the way, you can tell me all I need to know about this Sylvie."

"Hopefully she's not still pregnant too." He muttered.

"What?" Regina paused at the door.

"Nothing, just admiring your ass." He said quickly.

She gave him a skeptical look but didn't say anything else as he drove them to the town line.

"You really think she's out here?"

"I know so. Something was messing with the town line. Besides, if there is an ex girlfriend out here, don't you think she and I need to have a talk?"

He shrugged. "Are you mad?"

"Am I mad? Because my crazy ass mother is trying to destroy my happiness once again and I could lose the man I love to his ex which said crazy ass mother decided to bring back from the dead? Hell yeah I'm mad. But not at you. I should've expected my mother to do something like this." Regina climbed out of his car and made her way into the bushes. "Don't follow me. I need to talk to your ex alone."

Roman sighed and slammed his forehead against the steering wheel, already wishing that he were dead. How did he keep getting mixed up in crazy stuff like this. He glanced down at his phone as it rang. "What?"

"I just wanted to check on the queen. What's wrong with you?" Arhmand asked.

"Cora decided to bring Sylvie back. Regina went to to go get her."

"And you didn't go with her? You know those two would probably kill each other."

"I was instructed to remain in the car. That way, nothing that happens will be my fault." Roman said. He looked at his wrist, as though there was a watch there. Who still used a watch nowadays anyway? "Any other news?"

"None. The boys are back from the latest heist though and we're waiting on your instructions to split the goods."

"Good, I'll try to be home by tonight."

"See you then."

Roman hung the phone and tossed it over his shoulder in frustration. It'd been 30 minutes already, how long did it take to find one woman?

xxxxxxxxx

Regina looked Sylvie up and down. She was pretty, a bit shorter than herself and dressed in guild armor. Her armor had been augmented as well, depicting her status as the former queen, but nowhere close to that of Regina's. Both brunettes examined the other. "Do you know why you're back?" Regina eventually asked.

"Yes, to make your life hell." Sylvie replied with a guarded look. "But I'm not going to do that. Your mother doesn't know me very well."

"How are you connected to her?"

"She's using her life force to sustain me until your child is born and she can steal their heart. On that front, you have nothing to worry about, I have no intention of harming a pregnant woman or her child. However, on the one that concerns Roman, that's a different story. I know I have been dead for a long time and he's moved on, but I'm still his true love."

"Your time is over, Sweetie."

"I am aware, which is why I'm going to help you, but I want to kiss Roman first."

"Do you think it's wise to piss off the Evil Queen and the Queen of Thieves?" Regina growled.

"Probably not, but I'm going to do it anyway just to see what happens." Sylvie smirked. "Sylvie."

"Regina." Despite her slightly annoying personality, which was very similar to Roman's, Regina found the former queen quite intriguing.

"Look, despite what your mother wants me to do, I do sincerely want to help." She stepped forward and reached out to touch Regina's stomach. "Roman always wanted a child."

"Why didn't you ever have one?" Regina asked.

"Nasty business with an arrow to my gut." Sylvie stepped back and looked Regina in the eye. "Do we have a deal, truce, whatever the hell you want to call it?"

"Sure." Said Regina. "But you only get one kiss."

Sylvie smirked. "Shrewd your highness."

"I prefer majesty." Regina returned the smirk. They walked together back to the car where an agitated Roman was pacing nervously. He looked up at the pair of women, clearly uncertain as to how to proceed. Sylvie stepped forward to run into his arms and kissed his lips. He hesitated before returning the gesture and crushed her to his chest, returning the kiss with equal passion.

"It has been far too long my sweet." Sylvie whispered, smoothing a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Indeed."

She took a step back. "I only get one kiss apparently. But we should start work on finding the box."

"What box?"

"The box that will seal away Cora forever, and prevent her from hurting your child. She wants to steal the pearl so we can't use it. Once the box is found, the pearl will open it and it will immediately suck Cora inside. The box can be burned, and Cora will never threaten anyone again." Sylvie said. She looked at Regina. "How far along are you?"

"Few weeks."

"Oh, well that gives us plenty of time." She scoffed.

"Doesn't Mean we should slack off. If my mother finds out you're not doing your job, then she may attack again. Or send you back before we can find the box."

"You're right." Sylvie said. "And I know just the places to look." She snatched the keys from Roman and climbed into the driver's seat. Regina quickly climbed into the passenger seat. "Did Cora leave anything here?"

"Just some dresses, some old books. I already looked through her stuff."

"Then where did magic originate in Storybrooke?"

Regina shrugged as Sylvie started the car. "The well, the library, the clocktower."

"What's closest?"

"The library. It's 10 o'clock at night by the way."

"Aren't you the mayor?"

"I was, but we do have a thief with us." She frowned at not seeing Roman in the car. "Roman, get in the damn car!"

"What's he doing?" Sylvie sighed. They both got out to find then looking at them like they were crazy.

"Help me out here, you two are...friends?"

"More of an alliance than friendship." Said Regina. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean, I expected fireballs and daggers and fighting and maiming, not this."

"There are bigger things at stake than a petty rivalry." Sylvie said.

"Besides, she knows the rules. You two can reminisce all you want, just be in my bed when I can get there and she can't kiss you anymore." Regina folded her arms.

"Touching?" Sylvie asked.

"Depends. We'll discuss that later."

"But-"

"Roman, just get in the car, we can fill you in later." The women exchanged nods and climbed back into the car. Roman got into the back, but it was clear he was still shocked as hell at how well they were getting along. Both women were completely alpha females, it was unlike either of them to simply agree to something like this. To be perfectly honest, he was a tiny bit disappointed that they weren't fighting over him. What man would want desire such, but he also understood the severity of the situation. It would be months before Regina have birth, but Cora would wait months, as long as she needed to to get her perfect heart.

Sylvie drove to the library and they exited the car. Regina waved her hand, breaking the lock so they could enter. She flicked on the lights with a flick of her wrist.

"Now." Said Sylvie. "To find the box."

"How big is it?" Roman asked, looking around.

"Big enough. It glows, you'll know it when you see it."

"How exactly do you know what this box looks like?" Regina asked.

"Easy, I stole it." Sylvie flashed her smirk, watching as Roman bent over to look under a shelf.

"Why am I not surprised?" Regina rolled her eyes. Her head whipped back around at the sound of a loud smack and a thud. Roman was rubbing his head and glaring at his true love. "What did I say?"

"It was right there." Sylvie laughed. "I couldn't resist, your highness. I mean, your majesty."

Roman rubbed his butt. "She is right, Love, i do have an incredible ass."

"You **are** an incredible ass." Regina said.

"He's **your** incredible ass." Sylvie smirked, returning to looking for the box.

"You two are a match made in heaven." Regina said, with another roll of her eyes.

"At least you two aren't trying to kill each other." Roman muttered.

"That'll come later if she touches your ass again." Said Regina with a pointed look at Sylvie.

They spent most of the night tearing the library apart but their search came up empty and gave up for the night since Regina was getting tired. Sylvie went to reunite with the guild while Roman and Regina went back to the mansion.

"You are taking all of this quite well." Roman said, watching his queen undress.

Regina sighed. "You can go to her if you want." She said, shrugging out of her armor and climbing into the bed.

"Why would I do that?" Roman asked. "You are my queen. Sure I love Sylvie, and I always will, but you are my heart and soul. We'll get through this. I love you."

"I love you too." Regina whispered.

"Let's just keep this whole alliance thing going. If you two get mad, gods help us all."

She smiled as he stretched out next to her and kissed her lips. "I am willing to work together to kill my mother, but if she touches your ass again, the perfect ass that I have laid claim to, then I cannot be held accountable for my actions if I burn her alive. She seems the type to press her limits."

"She is, and I'll talk to her about it if you need me too."

She closed her eyes with a sigh, but opened them after a few minutes when she felt him staring at her. "What?"

"The old Regina would've snapped Sylvie's neck on sight." He grinned.

"I might still do that." Regina smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"I do love you, you know, more than anything. Nothing will tear me from your arms or away from our child."

"I know." She sighed again and rolled over. "Now, go to sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylvie clutched the box close to her chest as she walked into the hospital and made her way to the room of Rumpelstiltskin. The librarian lady was asleep in a chair while the Dark One himself was lying in his bed watching tv. He looked up when Sylvie entered and shut the door. "Who are you?"

"No one that you need to worry about, Dark One." She opened the box and it immediately pulled Rumpel inside. She smirked and stowed the box beneath her arm and quickly left the room. She hadn't even made it out the door when she heard a scream and a flood of doctors ran past her.

Xxxxxxx

Cora smiled to herself, holding a heart in her hand. "One down, many more to go."

Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Regina was sitting in the living room when Roman walked into the house after dealing with the Guild. She didn't acknowledge him as he came into the room and sat on the other end of the couch, pulling her feet into his lap.

"What's wrong, Love?" He asked, gently massaging them. "You seem a little down."

"Will you stay with me when I get fat and ugly and can barely walk?" Regina asked softly.

Roman scoffed. "Hell shall freeze over before you could ever be considered ugly, Regina. As for fat, well that's a part of being pregnant isn't it?" She glared at him and he laughed. "Your belly will be swollen with our child, you won't actually be fat. And when you can barely walk, I will carry you. And when your feet hurt, I will massage them as I am doing now. I love you, Regina. What brought on this type of thinking?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking...you can live forever, and you have your true love again-"

"Nothing is going to happen between me and Sylvie." He assured her, pulling her into his lap. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed. "Don't even worry about her."

"She wants to be with you."

"She's out of luck. I belong to someone else." He smiled. "The Evil Queen of Thieves. My love, and perhaps even...my wife?"

She immediately leaned back. "You're serious?"

"You are correct, I can live forever. And for the rest of eternity, I want to belong to you. No other woman could compare, not even Sylvie. Why waste my time on others?" He said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But this is not a proposal. No, this would be terrible, hardly worthy of my queen."

Regina smiled, feeling her heart clench almost painfully at the happiness she felt. Roman started kissing her neck and she dug her fingers into his hair and couldn't help releasing a moan. "Roman, why do you love me?"

"The fact that you asked irritates me." He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Regina Mills, you ask why I love you. Why wouldn't I love you? I have never met someone so beautiful and so strong and so perfect in all my life. Actually I have, but I can't meet myself." She rolled her eyes. "I love you for the same reason I like to stare at myself for 20 minutes in front of the mirror, because it amazes me how something so perfect can be real."

"Narcissistic ass."

He grinned and kissed her lips. "No more worries. We're going to stop Cora and we will have our child and everything will be perfect again. I promise." Regina nodded and he laid back in the chair. "Are you hungry? I'll cook you up something good." He stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving her to lie peacefully on the couch. Only a few minutes later, the doorbell rang and she got to answer it.

"Regina." Robin said.

"Has there been another attack?" She asked immediately.

"Are you truly pregnant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is that child mine?" He asked slowly, looking down at her stomach. "Can it be?"

"Robin-"

"No." Roman was suddenly behind her. "The baby is mine. Now get off our porch."

"Do you have proof?!"

"I don't need proof! It is mine!" Roman roared, stepping around her. "Believe that."

Robin glared at him. "If that is my-"

"It's not, now leave. Regina wants nothing to do with you. She chose me, not you. Now accept it."

Robin looked to Regina, eyes pleading. He reached for her and Roman suddenly flipped him and placed his boot on his chest with his bow at the ready. "Don't ever come near my family again. Brother or not, if you come near Regina or my unborn child again, I will not hesitate to let this arrow fly."

"We are not brothers." Robin spat.

"So be it. But you should know that the only thing stopping me from putting a hole in your face is the fact that you have a wife and son. Don't ever cross me when it comes to my family."

Robin got slowly back to his feet and scowled before walking away.

"Thanks for stopping by, Robin." Regina called before walking back inside and collapsing back onto the couch. She felt drained, but strangely exhilarated at the way Roman had defended her so well, the way he **always** defended her. She liked that although he was willing to do whatever was necessary to protect her, he didn't coddle her. Yet he treated her as nothing less than his queen and the mother of his child. She found herself almost jealous of Sylvie for being his true love. Then Roman came and lay down behind her, yanking her to his chest and burying his face in her hair, and all present jealousy was gone. "You okay?"

"No, the child is mine. End of story."

She smiled and turned her head to kiss her forehead. "I know."

"I have to go see the Guild tonight."

"Okay."

"They want you to come too." He said. "They miss pestering you."

Regina snorted as she turned her head and laid it against his arm. "I am not surprised."

He chuckled, lazily drawing circles on her arm. "I could get used to this."

"You already should be."

"I meant, as an everyday thing. For possibly if we marry."

"What do you mean if?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm liable to do something stupid by the time I ask you, and you could still say no. But anyways, usually I'm hyper, I have to move, to be doing something. Now I feel like I could lay in bed all day and not have a care in the world as long you were lying with me."

"You're so sweet." She chuckled.

"No laughing woman. I'm trying...to express my feelings here. And it's not easy when you're dating a queen."

Regina rolled over to face her insufferable thief and kissed his lips. "I'm not laughing at you, dear. It just amuses me a little that you are so awkward with this. But it is cute nonetheless, and a man such yourself should have a bit of a soft side." She stood up and stretched.

"What do you mean, a man such as myself?" He asked, sitting up.

"A great man." She grinned as she walked lazily towards the stairs. "Exquisitely designed. Fiercely intelligent. Chiseled to perfection."

A grin split his face as he leaped up to follow her. "Keep going."

He loved it when she stroked his massive ego. "A beast in bed that leaves me sore for days. A King so powerful, he needs no army, no sword, no arrows. The King of Thieves." She squealed as he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"And now you must pay for those eloquent words, my queen. You will not leave this room until I see fit." He said, carrying her into the bedroom and throwing her into the bed.

Needless to say, it was dark by the time they made their way to the Guild tree and discovered that half the Guild was gone.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Roman demanded at once.

Cayla immediately leaped up from where she'd been playing chess with Tara to hug Regina.

Tara stood up as well. "They went with Sylvie on a heist. She said she had your permission. But I didn't think so, so we stayed."

"I knew she would fucking do this." Roman hissed.

"Where did she go?" Regina asked.

"New York I believe. She should be back in a few hours." The woman answered.

"Arhmand go with them?" The King asked, still utterly furious.

"No, I think he's on a date with Ruby or something." Tara shrugged.

Roman turned around and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to kill her."

"What's wrong, Roman?" Regina asked with concern. Cayle pulled her over to a seat to sit down.

"Fighting and pissing each other was kinda their thing. He'd get get angry for her doing something that undermines his authority and they'd eventually just make up with sex."

"I knew she was being too nice with this." Regina hissed, rage boiling within her at the thought of Sylvie touching what was hers.

"Roman's really pissed this time though." Cayla continued, watching her leader pace.

"As he should be." Tara commented, sitting next to her queen. "Can't wait for the aftermath of this. I need some popcorn."

Not too long later, Arhmand returned, confused as to why half the guild was gone. Roman informed him, and the pair silently bristled as they waited for the the others to return. Regina watched Sylvie walk through the door, grinning and carrying a bag of loot over her shoulder. She was followed by about 10 other members.

"Hey Roman!" She greeted happily, before she spotted Regina and the serious look on the face of the King of Thieves and her grin fell.

"Who the fuck leads this guild?" Roman demanded angrily. "Drop the loot and fall in line!" The others were quick to fall to command and lined up.

Sylvie sighed. "Roman, why are you so upset? I just wanted to do some thieving for old times sake."

"I'm upset because I give the commands for when this guild does anything, and I don't like having my authority undermined. You are no longer the queen. And as for the rest of you." Roman turned to the others. "All of the loot you stole tonight will be given to those who actually follow my orders. Arhmand, give it out." Roman commanded. "And you all...no touching my booze and I don't want to see you in my guild HQ for a week. I don't know care where you go, but you're getting the hell up out of here."

"Roman, you're being ridiculous." Sylvie grabbed his arm. "If you want to be angry with someone, then be angry with me."

"I am." He hissed before taking a deep breath. "But not only did you undermine my authority this time, but you did it to Regina as well. Now, Regina is the queen of this guild. Get that through your head right now, because this," He gestured to the others. "Is not happening again."

"But Roman-"

"Enough Sylvie." Roman held his hand out to Regina, who rose to her feet and took it.

"Roman." Sylvie snapped. "I do respect Regina, but just because you knocked her up doesn't mean she's our queen."

Silence reigned around the room as Regina turned around. "Is that right, Sylvie?" She asked lowly.

"Yes." The woman said with no fear, defiantly meeting Regina's gaze. "I ran this guild for years. Now, all they do is sit on their asses. Because of you and him."

"Sylvie, let me tell something about me. I don't like surprises, and I don't like people giving me attitude. I am the queen of this guild, and pregnant or not, if you want to challenge me for that position, then let's begin."

"I won't fight a pregnant woman."

"Then back down or step up. I don't have all night." Regina said, letting one of her Evil Queen smirks slide through. Sylvie took a few steps back and Regina rolled her eyes, heading back to Roman. Then she heard the twang of a bowstring and her body reacted on its own accord. Her head tilted and her hand came up to catch the arrow flying at her face. "Nice shot, but you're a little slow." Everyone moved back as Sylvie began firing arrow after arrow at Regina, who caught each one with relative ease and dropped them on the ground. Sylvie finally realized that arrows were not going to work, and launched herself at Regina, taking them both to the ground. Clearly, she didn't expect much from a former queen. But Regina's training with Tara and Cayla had sharpened her skills into fine points and she was able to hold her own until she made it back to her feet, but Sylvie was faster and had an arrow tip placed against her throat before she could regroup.

"Now." Sylvie said, panting and sporting several bruises. "As I said, I respect you, Regina. I really do. But I want my guild back, before Cora takes me back." She smiled. "Who's the queen?"

Regina smirked. "Still me." She waved her hands and disappeared just as Sylvie fired and the arrow struck the wall. Regina reappeared behind the woman and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her head first into the glass coffee table. "Anyone else want to test the queen?" She looked around. "No? Alright then. Roman let's go home, I'm starving."

"How the hell did you do that?" Cayla asked after they'd poofed themselves home. She and Tara came with them to check Regina for any injuries. "Sylvie is a master at hand to hand combat. And the arrow catching was too badass."

Regina shrugged as she anxiously waited for Roman to return with her pepperoni pizza. "She glances at where she's hit next. Is she dead?"

"No. Pissed, but very much alive." Cayla answered.

"She might not help you find the box now." Tara added.

"Oh she will, or Mother will just send her back to whatever plane of hell she came from. I can't believe that's Roman's true love. She's such a bitch." Regina replied, sitting down to the table.

"Believe it or not, they fit well together." Cayla shrugged. "Used to anyway. Are you alright? No discomfort? Any bruises?"

"Other than the discomfort in my growling stomach, I'm fine." She heard the door open and Roman walked in carrying two pizzas. "It's about time." She immediately claimed one for herself and set about eating it, eventually finishing over half of it. The sisters shared the other one while Roman took nothing for himself, preferring to simply watch Regina. "It's impolite to stare at pregnant women while they're eating, King of Thieves."

"When it's my queen, where else am I supposed to look unless it's at her sheer beauty?" He countered.

"Hey guys, I was thinking." Cayla said, gaining their attention. "If Sylvie was brought back by Cora to do her bidding, then Cora has to be connected to her in some way. The Sylvie we know would never follow anyone's orders, maybe she's being possessed or something."

"She's trying to stay alive." Regina scoffed.

"But Cay does a good point." Tara said. "What if Sylvie, I don't know, has to meet with Cora? If there were magic on her, we'd sense it by now. So what's keeping her alive, if not magic?"

"Either way, from now on, any talk about Cora will only be within these walls. Sylvie's probably not here to actually help us, so we need to remain cautious around her." Roman intervened. The three women nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxx

The smack sent an already hurt Sylvie spinning to the ground. Cora stood over her, livid and red. "I said gain the trust of the guild. Separate them from Regina. She needs to be defenseless and weak for when I take over. Not only have you managed to reaffirm their trust in her by **losing** in a fight, but they are suspicious of you."

"The guild is mine. She doesn't deserve to be their queen. That's my home, my family." Sylvie said, receiving a kick to the face from the irate Queen of Hearts.

"If you can't do this job, **strategically, **then I'll find someone who I can. Perhaps, bring back the stableboy. That'll break the poor king of thieves' heart."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Sylvie groaned in pain, struggling back to her feet.

"I will do what I want. Now do as I say. We have Rumple, now it's time for the Savior."

Read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

Regina purred as Roman ran his hands through her hair. She was stretched across the bed with her head laying on his bare chest, simply enjoying the company of her King. Roman sighed contently, but she could tell something was on his mind. "Talk to me, dear. Something's bothering you."

"You needn't worry yourself over it, Love." He replied, continuing to massage her scalp. They were entering the second month of her pregnancy and for the most part everything had been quiet, except for the occasional mischief from Sylvie. The woman was steadily trying to earn her way back into Roman's good graces, but it was clear he was more than annoyed with her. He made it clear that Regina was his chief concern right now.

"Please?" she looked up at him.

Roman smiled at her, but it quickly faded. "I spoke with the Guild Council."

"When?"

"Last week. It was brief. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Roman said. "Anyways...they proposed the idea of killing Sylvie."

"Oh really?" Regina asked with mild interest. She really didn't care whether the bitch lived or died just as long as she kept her hands off Roman.

"Yes. I told them we would discuss it more later on, but I fear they have a point."

Regina sighed and snuggled up closer to him. "I honestly cannot believe that's your true love."

"Things used to be different." He said.

Regina raised her head as there was a rather excited knock on her front door. She got up to answer it and Roman followed her downstairs. She opened the door and Roland nearly tackled her.

"Gina! I missed you."

"I missed you too." Regina smiled, glancing at Robin and Marian.

"He wanted to see you. Wouldn't take no for an answer." Robin said, with a hard glare at his brother.

"Gina." Roland gasped, looking at her slightly distended belly. "My Gina gonna's have a little Gina?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "Our Gina. And she might have a little Gino." Roman corrected, coming to her side.

"Uncle Roman, you haven't come to see me."

"Sorry about that, Ro. But I have to take care of Gina." He smiled.

Regina conjured a small phone and handed it to him. "Now you can call and talk to us any time you like. Are you gonna be spending the day with me?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"Can we go get Henry and go to the park? And you and Uncle Roman can play ball with me? Please?"

Regina paused momentarily, but eventually nodded. "If that's what you want, Ro, then that's what we'll do." He let out a squeal of joy and started talking excitedly to Roman while Regina went to call Henry. She hadn't spoken to him in a while and she was unsure exactly how the request would be received. Henry would surely agree for Roland's sake, but she didn't want things to be awkward.

"Hello?" Henry said.

"Henry. Roland is rather eager to spend the day with me and he wants you to come as well. Is that something you would agree to?"

There was a small pause from the other end. "You sure you want to be around me?"

"Yes, dear."

"Because of Roland?"

"Henry-"

"We need to talk, Mom. But sure, I'll hang out with you guys." He clicked end call before she could speak again and she tilted her head at his strange behavior. She texted him to meet them at the park and magically got changed into jeans and a flowing blue blouse.

"You know, Roland." Roman was saying as she walked back into the living room. "You might be your father's son, but I think you inherited your good looks from none other than myself."

"As if." Robin hissed. He and Marian were still standing at the door, and she wondered if they planned to follow them all the way to the park.

"Nonsense." Regina said, scooping Roland up in her arms. "There is nothing and no one that will ever be this cute." She kissed Roland all over his face, making him laugh. No matter what, this little boy would always have a special place in her heart. "Come on." She conjured a soccer ball for him and he grinned as he raced outside. "Will you two be watching us today? Making sure I don't rip out his heart?" Regina asked, looking at Robin and Marian.

Marian started to speak, but Robin stopped her by touching her arm. "Roland wanted to come see you and we couldn't deny the happiness of it. However, we will accompany you, if that's alright."

Roman rolled his eyes and magically changed his own clothes into black sweats and a gray t shirt and tennis shoes. He frowned slightly when Regina pouted and changed his shirt into a fitted black vest that showed off his arms. She grinned then and he rolled his eyes before pushing her out the door.

They walked out to the park and Roland quickly pulled Roman to play ball with him. Regina smiled, watching them run back and forth after the ball. Henry arrived a few minutes later with Emma and he and Regina joined in the fray. It was fun, spending time with the boys and letting her hair down, enjoying the feeling of forgetting about her mother and her threats. She felt so much better after a good run and afterwards, they collapsed in the grass and she sighed contently.

"What's for lunch, Mama?" Roman asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "How about some cake and ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Roland yelled. "And your apples, Gina. Make some apple turnovers."

"Fine, ice cream and apple turnovers." She said. He screamed again and she smiled at his enthusiasm. "Why don't we all go home, take a good bath and meet at the mansion?"

"Okay." Roland gave her a quick hug and ran off to tell his parents the news.

Regina turned to Henry as he sat up. She gestured to Roman and he teleported away. "What did you want to talk about, Henry?"

"I don't want to give you up." He said, looking at her. "I don't want to let you go."

"Henry-"

"Please. Can I have another chance? I know you're going to have your own life soon with your own family and probably far away from here, but I don't want to lose you, Mom. I will do whatever it takes to make things right, but this…" he sighed. "Everything feels wrong without you."

Regina looked at her son. "Fine then, Henry."

"Really? That's it?" He asked.

"I...asked you once for a chance. And you gave me one." Regina sighed. "I'll give you another, but I can't promise that I'll stay, Henry. I can't promise that I won't make you angry or relapse or ignore the problems of this town because they aren't really my problems. I'd be grateful if you pointed that last bit out to Emma. At the end of the day, Henry, I am me, and I feel no reason to change for anyone. I am not the Evil Queen, I am no Savior and I am no hero."

"Then can we start over?" Henry asked.

"Start over?" She tilted her head.

He extended his hand. "Hi, my name is Henry Mills."

She smirked as she shook his hand. "I'm Regina Mills."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

Truly, her son was something else. "How would you like to join me and a couple friends for lunch today?"

"That would be excellent, Miss Mills."

"I shall see you then, ." she stood up and stretched. Henry stood up as well and went over to Emma. Roman appeared at her side.

"You good?" Roman asked, placing a hand on her stomach as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes. The boys should be at the house in an hour."

"We could have the meeting then." They teleported back to the house and Regina went upstairs to shower. Roman soon joined her but as soon as he did no actually showering got done. Once she'd gotten dressed in a little black dress, she went back downstairs to curl up on the couch. Roman put on some sweatpants and a tight long sleeved shirt and paced the living room while waiting for the rest of the Guild Council to arrive.

Cayla and Tara were the first to do so. Arhmand eventually came in through the back and all four converged in the living room. Regina remained where she was. She wouldn't intervene unless it was necessary.

"You want to kill Sylvie?" Roman jumped right in and Regina smirked at his bluntness, however he posed the question in a neutral tone, almost curiously.

"We want what you want." Cayla said, taking point for the others. "We want to protect our queen and your child. Sylvie's presence here, now, can't be a good sign. Nothing good has come of her being here."

"She's working with Cora." Tara cut in. "She's tied to that bitch in some way and the longer she's here, the more information she could be feeding the witch. For all we know, Sylvie has the box. She's just waiting for the right time to take it back to her mistress."

Roman crossed his arms. "I respect your positions, however all you have is speculation."

"I know you once loved her, Roman." Cayla said. "I still do and always will. Sylvie was my mentor, like a sister to me. That woman out there is just a hollow projection, a puppet."

"Not to mention she's splitting the Guild in half." Arhmand decided to add. "She has Loyalists now who want to go back to the 'Golden Age' of the Guild. They've already gone on two different heists despite your orders."

Regina knew that part would sufficiently piss Roman off. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Sylvie said she asked you. And it was only last night." Cayla said, looking down.

"Regina, your thoughts?" Roman asked with a sigh. "After all, it is your protection that'll be most important considering your power will diminish with each day."

Regina shrugged. "As long as she stays away from me, I don't really care. But if she does have the box and she's not telling us, we have a problem. Gold's missing and she might know why."

"So we should go straight to death?"

Regina stood up and approached her King. "I know what it's like to lose the love of your love more than once. I lost Daniel twice, and I lost Robin. I'm gonna fight for you, for us, and our family with every ounce of power I possess. If Sylvie's death ensures our future then by all means, blow her freakin head off." Roman frowned. "But try to find a good reason. Catch her in a lie or something. If she does have the box, that's a good reason. Otherwise, the Guild could turn on you because of this." There was a frantic knock at the door. "That'll be Roland and Henry." She glanced at the door, but kept herself focused on the man before her.

"You are what I've always wanted." Roman said softly. "A family, a life. I regret nothing with the Guild. It is my hope that it will continue to flourish. But this…" he placed a hand on her stomach and she placed her hands over his. "This has felt like a dream, since the day I met you...that is steadily coming true."

"It will." Regina promised. "My mother will not stop us. Nothing will." She smiled as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He moved away after a moment, his clothes changing into his guild armor.

"I'll be back later on to give you a foot massage. Tara, you'll stay here and protect our queen. The rest of you let's go."

"I don't need a babysitter, Roman."

He smirked. "And I don't need this bullshit with Sylvie and your mom, but look what I got." She rolled her eyes and he surprised her by teleporting directly in front of her. "I got you. That makes it all worth it." He kissed her forehead before finally leaving with the others.

"What's for lunch, Mama?" Tara asked, flopping down on the couch and pulling out a magazine.

"Ice cream and turnovers." Regina answered, checking her appearance before opening the door. Roland once again nearly tackled her. She smiled and dipped her head at Henry. "We're not going to be babysat for lunch?" She asked, motioning with her head at Robin and Marian walking off and Emma driving away.

"No, we said we'd be okay." Henry said.

"Well, alright then. Let's get started." Tara kept herself busy in the living room while Regina, Roland and Henry made turnovers and ate them with ice cream. They then went into the living room and Regina was content to watch them play video games while Tara patrolled around outside doing who knew what. She enjoyed quiet evenings like these. Soon though, Roland was asleep, his little head resting on her lap and Henry was sitting on the floor, staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace.

"You're tired, aren't you, Mom?" Henry asked without turning his head.

"Very tired." Regina replied, knowing he meant more than just from the fun they had today.

"I suppose you're going to leave all of us behind when the baby comes and you get rid of Cora."

"That's the plan." Regina sighed. She knew Henry was grasping for some sort of relationship other than the tattered one they seemed to have. And yet he still brought back bitter, painful memories that she just couldn't let go.

"One day, do you think we could be a family again? Will you still be my mom?" He did look at her then, eyes full of fear.

"You will always be my Little Prince, Henry. No matter what."

"I want to try, to do better."

"You don't need my approval, Henry." She said. "Be who you are and nothing more. Do what makes you happy and never let anyone tell you how to live your life." There was a long moment of silence and she settled back in the couch. She really was tired. The last few months had nearly burned her out. She had finally discovered how to be happy, and had found a family worth fighting for, but now she had to deal with the one that she was constantly trying to get rid of. Namely her mother.

"Mom."

"Yes, Henry?"

"Will you tell me our story?"

She smiled. "Once upon a time...there was a queen, and she cast a glorious curse. But the queen was lonely, so she searched the land for a little prince. And then...she found him, and she named him Henry…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys had gone home by the time Roman returned. Regina was pacing the living room floor in her nightgown and coat when her king walked through the front door covered in floor. "Roman?" He didn't reply as he handed her a little black box and continued upstairs. She recognized it from the drawing. There was even the slot for the pearl. She sighed, knowing that this was all her fault. Roman shouldn't have his life destroyed and his heart toyed with because of her and her fucked up mother. He didn't deserve it. Roman came looking for her later on that night, but he didn't find her in the living room. He found her in her vault, half covered in blood. She'd opened her mother's casket and removed the preservation spell. That wasn't what caught his attention. Regina had slashed her mother's throat and stabbed the body a hundred times. Her heart had been carved out and was sitting on the table with a knife through it.

"Regina?"

"She talked to you." Regina hissed, angrily circling the room. "She won't talk to me. Come on Mother! Your little queen needs your help! You always came when I didn't need you, come on!"

"Regina." Roman sighed. "This won't solve anything."

"Roman, you can leave if you want." Regina paused and fought back the tears that suddenly wanted to burst through.

"What?"

"You deserve to have your dream, but not with all the crazy shit that comes attached with me. I'd understand if you wanted to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, woman. I love you. Did you know that? I don't just throw that around." He said, taking her hand and pulling her to him. "I would hate to make you angry. I was scared before. Absolutely terrified now."

She smiled. "I just needed to let off some steam. She just makes me so angry and she always ruins everything."

"Everything I have done has been because I love you." Both of them looked up at Cora standing a few away. She looked over at her mangled body. She certainly would never be able to repossessed that one again.

"Why won't you just go away?" Regina asked. "Leave me in peace."

"I need the child's heart." Cora said, turning to her daughter.

"**My child** needs its heart."

"But then...I could never return."

"Yeah, let's do that." Regina said.

"Regina, I know you have never seen the method to my madness but trust me when I say, that I do care for you. I always have. And when the baby is born, we can be a family again and I can teach you how to achieve happiness. You can always have another child."

"Like you did with Zelena?" Regina asked. "You destroyed her life and you destroyed mine. You turned us both into monsters. Zelena didn't get a chance to fight her demons because she was consumed with the hatred that **you** bred, because **you **abandoned her. You are a fool if you think I believe you give a damn about anyone but yourself. It's always been about Cora. Always. That's the way it'll be, unless I finally end you."

"Your puppet is dead." Roman added. "Sylvie is dead."

"Shame." Cora said sarcastically. "She fulfilled part of her purpose at least."

"Collecting Gold's power to give you yours for when you want to break out your prison?" Roman asked. Cora shrugged coyly and Regina scowled.

"You ruin everything." She said softly. "Everything. But you truly see yourself as doing something good. How?"

"Regina." She turned, heart stopping at the sight of Daniel staggering into the room, looking around as though he'd just been awakened.

"Daniel." She moved away from Roman and approached her first love. "It can't be."

"It is." He whispered, wrapping her in his arms. It wasn't. Her mother didn't know Daniel like she did. His touch was wrong. The way he said her name was wrong. All of it was wrong. A part of wished that it was real, but she knew she could never go back to being that young girl, untouched by the world. Now, she wasna damaged, scarred woman, and she was loved despite it, by her King of Thieves. She stepped back and flicked her wrist, snapping Daniel's neck. His body dissolved into purple magic and she turned back to her mother, taking off running and spearing her to the ground. Cora screamed and covered her face.

"You manipulative, life ruining bitch of a mother!" Regina roared, angrily punching her mother as hard as she could. She wrapped both hands around Cora's throat. "You are nothing. You tried so hard to change who you were and do you know what? You are no queen. You are no princess, no noble, no nothing. You are not even worth the dirt on the bottom of my feet. Miller's daughter my ass." She pressed down harder when Cora scratched at her face, trying to get free. "When we meet again Mother, it will be the last time." She stood up, Roman helping her and moving her a safe distance away as Cora rolled onto her side, coughing and rubbing her throat. "I fucking hate you, Mother. I cried when I lost you. You were always my weakness. Well guess what…" Regina pushed Roman away and made a pistol appear in her hand. "Your little queen isn't weak anymore." Cora teleported away as she fired a few rounds into the floor where her mother had laid, but her anger was spent at this point. Roman gently took the gun from her hands and took her home. He cleaned her of blood and laid her down to give her a foot massage, but Regina needed more than that. She kissed him again and again and he got the message as he slipped out of his clothes. Roman's touch provided her all the comfort she needed.

"I'm sorry about Sylvie." Regina whispered, laying with her head on Roman's chest after a vigorous session beginning with rough and angry sex and ending with sweet lovemaking. She was sore all over now and completely exhausted, but she still wanted to know that the man she loved was okay.

"I'm sorry about Daniel." He replied.

"They weren't real you know."

"I know. It'd been so long...I guess I wanted to believe it was."

"I love you Roman."

"I love you too, Regina." He suddenly laughed. "By the way, where on earth did you learn to throw hands like that?"

"Tara."

"Of course." He chuckled.

"I fucking hate my mother."

"I fucking hate her too."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I wish you hadn't have seen me like that tonight. I don't like losing control."

"I didn't mind." He said. "It was kind of a turn on. But when you slashed Cora's throat, you should've cut off her head instead."

"Damn it, that would've been a good idea." She said.

He laughed. "We are terrible people."

"Ehh, she deserves it." She sighed contently after a while and rolled over onto her own pillow.

"Where are you going?" Roman demanded, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her back, much to her delight. He wrapped her in his arms. Daniel had felt wrong when he did it. This felt right. "We have the box now. We're ready."

"I wish I could find her poisoned heart. Who would move it?" She suddenly sat up. "That bastard pirate."

"You mean Hook?"

"He was my mother's little servant. It couldn't have been anyone but him. Not unless Snow stole it, but I highly doubt that. I know what we have to do tomorrow."

"Lay in bed all day?" Roman muttered as she lay back down.

"No, we have to find whoever moved my mother's heart. If we go ahead and destroy the heart, my mother won't be able to come back at all and she won't be a threat to our child."

"As you wish, my queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
